


Yours, Mine, and Ours

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Bucky steals a pair of our panties. Steve finds said panties. Assumptions are made.Warnings: noncon sex (oral and full-on intercourse, multiple partners). If you’ve read my work before or even just read the little blurb at the top of my blog, you know what’s up.This is dark!Steve AND dark!Bucky and explicit. 18+ only.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an old idea reinvigorated by a discussion with several others on Discord and so we have this fucked up mess with a covetous Bucky, angry Steve, and confused reader. Hold onto your panties (like for real) because this is gonna be a wild ride.
> 
> Also, maybe leave a comment :) It’s your call but I would forever love you.

It was an in and out mission. Bucky had done it a dozen times; often with higher stakes. For all the damage Hydra had done, they had gifted him just as much. His stealth was his greatest strength and it aided him far more than any would know. No one ever heard him coming. They never saw him. Not unless he wanted them too.

And so it was that he watched Y/N stroll down the hall, her arms swinging carelessly as she hummed. She was off to see Steve as always. The two of them were nigh inseparable. At first, it had been cute. Bucky was glad to have his old friend back and his girl was just as pleasant. She was sweet; she smiled at him as if he had never been the most deadly assassin known to history. She spoke to him like he was just another member of the team. She didn’t have the same glimmer of judgement in her eyes as the rest. She was genuine;  _beautiful._

He had thought the first pang of jealousy was aimed at her. She was ever present when his oldest friend was near. She drew all his attention when she appeared and Bucky found himself at a loss to carry on whatever conversation had been put on hold. Then it occurred to him that it wasn’t resent for her; it was resent for not having her to himself. He was stunned as he stared at Steve and the gears whirred within him. He felt something he had never expected to for his old comrade; loathing.

Upon his first intrusion, he hadn’t meant to take anything. He hadn’t even meant to venture into her room. He had merely been walking by and found himself backpedaling to stand before her door. He stared at it, tilted his head, and tapped his toe. He was on his way to meet with Steve for their latest mission. She was no doubt saying her goodbye. He wondered what she was like; truly. One could tell a lot from another’s living quarters.

He knocked first. Out of courtesy, out of caution. Not very considerate given his intent. With no answer, he was assured of its vacancy and he tried the handle. If it was locked, he’d carry on his way. It wasn’t.  _Too trusting,_  he mused. She was the type,  _wasn’t she?_  To be so entirely naive. He looked down the hall before ducking inside.

The door clicked behind him and he looked around slowly. Frilly pink pillowcases, a flowered duvet, a fuzzy rug before a velvet armchair. It was cozy; warm. As he imagined her to be. He paced carefully around the room and slid open the closet door. Her blouses hung in a rainbow, pressed pants and skirts folded over hangers. A rack of shoes just beneath; a pair for each day of the week and more. She was meticulous.

He closed the closet and neared the bed. He sat daintily and took a pillow in his hands. He admired the rosy cotton and pulled a stray hair from it. He examined it in the sunlight which streamed in from the window. He let it fall to the floor and buried his nose in the pillow. It smelled of her. Steve, too. They had been here the night before, he could tell.

His cock twitched as he replaced the pillow and fell onto his back; the mattress buckled beneath him. He spread his arms out and slowly brushed them over the duvet. As his hands settled beside his thighs, he closed his eyes and imagined her between his legs. Climbing up to straddle him; the bed groaning beneath them as she rode him. The same way he knew she fucked Steve.

He sat up as his cock throbbed. He was tempted to rub one out right there onto one of her pretty pillows. He resisted the urge and stood. He glanced around and zeroed in on the small white dresser on the other side of the bed. He neared and eased open the top drawer. He was surprised at the mess within. Lace, silk, satin, and cotton were tossed inside lazily.

He reached in and stirred around, his hand settling on something hard. He lifted the small cylinder and clicked the button at its base. It vibrated noisily against his vibranium hand. He chuckled and turned it off.  _Did she use this herself or did Steve use it on her?_  Bucky didn’t need that shit. He twirled the toy in his hand and examined it with a smirk. He brought it to his lips and dragged his tongue along the smooth silicon. He held it up and watched his saliva dry across it. He replaced it amid the sea of panties.

He took a pair of plain white cottons from the bunch. He thought of her wearing them. A farce of innocence across her pussy. He folded them around his nose and mouth and inhaled. They smelled of floral detergent. Still it sent a thrill through him. He dropped them back in the drawer and shut it with a snap. 

His eyes fell to the tall round hamper at the other side of the dresser. He stepped closer and peered into its depths. He bent as he dug past the wrinkled blouses and bunched up socks. He lifted a purple thong from within and held them up like a prize. He stretched them out between two hands and nuzzled the crotch, his breath hitched as he caught her scent. It was more than just sweat. He pulled them away and examined the faint streak along the fabric. He sniffed them once more before tucking them into his pocket.

That was the first pair he had stolen, but not the last. This would be the tenth if his count was correct. He was only a few feet from her door. She had just left with Steve for a coffee date. Something about their first date or some shit. Bucky didn’t listen too much anymore. It was too cute. Sickeningly so. He had at least ninety minutes to himself.

He locked the door behind him and opened a window. A backup plan. The brief jostle of the handle would give him fair warning and he had already scaled once to the neighbouring room. He only hoped that Bruce wasn’t within; most days he was in the lab anyhow. He began his usual routine. He walked the parameter of the room then into the bathroom. He rifled through a few of her toiletries but never took anything from there.

He returned to the bedroom but found his patience wearing. He had been awake for most of the night. Rock hard. He had cum at least five times before he fell asleep. Even so, he woke up throbbing. It was starting again. His cock pressed against his jeans uncomfortably. He hadn’t worn any underwear that day; he was exhausted, lazy, and had planned on a few hours of jerking off. That was until he had gone to grab his morning coffee and found Y/N waiting in a little denim skirt and bright red top. It was good fodder for what he had planned but her departure had slightly changed his plans.

He went to the dresser and pulled open the drawer as he always did. A pair of polka-dot panties caught his eye. He took them and stretched the elastic with a growl. He fell onto the bed and sighed. He had grown comfortable in her space. It was his too, now. He felt the soft fabric and rested the panties across his chest. He reached down and undid his fly, pulling himself through the open vee. He stroked his pulsing cock and groaned.

Precum leaked from his head and spread down his shaft as he played with himself. He took the panties and felt the lacy trim. His heart fluttered at the sudden idea. He turned the panties inside out and pressed two fingers to the crotch. He lowered them and rested the crotch on the head of his cock. He closed his fist around the fabric and stroked until he felt the fabric dampen. He pulled them away, his precum slick and shiny across the cotton.

He clutched them in his fist as he continued to stroke himself. His head sank between the pillows and he imagined her on top of him. It was his favourite fantasy; well aside from him on top of her. That really got to him. Having her bent over and at his mercy. He gasped and warmth spurted down his knuckles, squelching along his shaft as he eased himself to a stop.

He left her panties on the bed as he went to clean himself in the bathroom. He had showered in there once. He used her lavender shampoo and Steve had commented on the smell of flowers. Bucky shrugged but inside he had been laughing. He finished wiping away his cum and zipped up his jeans. His cock was sensitive against the denim. He washed his hands and went back to the bedroom.

He took her panties; now dry and seemingly untouched. He tucked them back in her dresser and a rush of giddiness went through him. He could imagine her now, walking around in his juices and not even knowing it. Steve touching her beneath those very panties; her cum mixing with his arousal. He sighed and looked around to make sure all was in order.

Content, he let himself out, only realizing he had not taken a pair for himself as he returned to his own room. It was fine. He had more than enough in his own dresser.

-

It was days like these that made Steve doubt his duty. It never got easier being away from Y/N. Even if his missions were for the good of others, he found himself growing ever more homesick with each one. He knew he shouldn’t be so clingy but after all this time, he had found the one thing he’d never thought he’d have again. She was everything he had dreamed of and more. She loved him, she loved his friends, and supported his work. 

But he was tired. He just wanted to take her and find their white picket fence. He couldn’t stop though. He knew it as well as she did. It would be selfish. There were still those out there who needed his help. And his team needed him too. 

Bucky, most of all. The former Howling Commando and Winter Soldier was still gaining his bearings in this new world. Steve knew the feeling better than any. And he was glad to have his old friend back. He wasn’t going to throw him away so easily and he knew Bucky had no one else but him. If he left, Bucky would have nothing.

Maybe he wanted too much. He was with his best friend doing what he did best. Helping others. Their missions together were a little less stressful than others. The two old friends would commiserate between the fights and damage control. This one was a little less dramatic. Observation. The two of them would be in a safe house, just next door to an arms factory. The cameras had been hacked but they were more concerned with the coming and going of men and women in suits.

Two days in and they were taking turns on watch. Bucky had just returned with some shawarma from a nearby food truck; their meals only came at night when they could sneak in and out. They ate in silence, but not a tense one. Steve had taken the night before so it was Bucky’s turn to watch the dead factory. There wasn’t much sleep to be had in the thin sleeping bags spread across the hard floor. Even so, Steve suspected he’d get at least a few hours out of sheer exhaustion. And maybe he’d text Y/N before he closed his eyes.

“Well,” Steve crumpled up his wrapper. “Your turn.”

“Ugh, I know,” Bucky grumbled, “Shit, why are we wasting our time? Can’t Stark just send in the army?”

“Due diligence,” Steve stretched his arms as he stood. “Lot of red tape behind all the action.”

“Say what you will about Hydra but they didn’t drag their asses,” Bucky grumbled as Steve patted his shoulder. “Go on then. Get some sleep.” He yawned between words, “I’ll manage.”

“Night, Buck,” Steve turned and ducked into the next room.

He kicked back the top of the sleeping bag and lowered himself as he pulled out his phone. He hadn’t even unlocked it when his eyes were drawn to an unusual sight. A slat of moonlight leaked in through the boarded up window and shone on Bucky’s half open duffle. Steve tilted his head, sure his tired eyes and the dark were playing tricks on him. Even if it was what he thought, he shouldn’t pry…but the colour was so familiar.

Steve glanced at the doorway. He heard Bucky’s wrapper as it was crushed and tossed away. He held his breath as he got to his knees and carefully crawled across the floor. He lit up his phone screen and hovered it over the open zipper. He frowned. Slowly, he reached inside and lifted the red boy shorts to eye level. The small white star on the front glared back at Steve and he dropped the satin in shock.

He gulped as Bucky’s boot tapped on the floor from the other room. He frantically tucked the panties back into the duffel and hurried back to his sleeping bag. The wood creaked as the doorway filled with his friend’s dark figure and he entered quietly. “Sorry, just gonna make some coffee so I don’t bother you later.”

“Yeah, uh, no problem,” Steve’s hand shook as he held his phone to his chest. He was thankful to be hidden by the darkness.

Bucky moved around carefully in the din and Steve gritted his teeth. His heart was hammering. Even as he thought of the bright red panties, he didn’t feel any anger for the man clinking around with the percolator only feet away. He was filled with rage at the woman he had convinced himself was the one. Heartbroken that he had imagined his life with her so entirely. He had been such a fool.

He thought of her now. The way she smiled at Bucky; her innate warmth towards him. He had merely thought it was the way she was with everyone. She had always been so friendly; so kind and he had reasoned that she only extended the same towards his best friend. For his sake, at least. Steve watched Bucky’s broad shoulders as the tin began to quake over the plug-in burner. 

_Had she given them to him? Or had he accidentally packed the forgotten underwear?_ _Should he say something?_  No, this wasn’t between him and Bucky. It was between him and Y/N. She had betrayed him. After three years, she had tossed it all away.  _How long had she been carrying on behind his back? The two of them?_

The smell of coffee filled the air and Bucky filled a metal mug. He stood and whispered a good night as he blew on the steaming brew. The moment he was through the door, Steve could breathe again. He shoved his phone away from him and turned onto his side. He crossed his arms as he steamed.

All he could see when he closed his eyes were those panties. Her wearing them as she kissed his best friend. Sliding them down her thighs so she could fuck him. Fuck another man. Steve had never been so mad in his life. To be deceived so blatantly to his face. When he got back, he would see how innocent she truly was.

-

You were worried. It was so unlike Steve not to text. Of course, there were missions where he was on radio silence protocol but he had gone so far as to inform Sam of his impending return. You had heard it from another that your boyfriend and quite possibly the love of your life was on his way back from an entire week away. Safe and sound. That was why you preferred the little messages. To assure you that he was alive and well.

You waited impatiently in the lounge. You had a special night planned. A nice welcome back. Relaxing. You would light some candles and break out the flavoured massage oil you had bought just days ago. You were already wearing the lacy pink bra and panties you had purchased as another surprise. They were hidden beneath your pale blue blouse and grey skirt. No one would guess what you had in store for America’s ass.

When he walked in, Steve looked miserable. You had rarely seen him in such a state. You stood as Bucky entered behind him, the two oddly silent. You smiled at both of them but only Bucky returned the gesture. Something was wrong.

“Steve, you’re back,” You greeted in a bubbly voice, “How was your mission?”

“It was a mission,” He said grimly. His jaw was square, his blue eyes evasive. “Long.”

“Jeez, what happened?” You looked to Bucky who shook his head in confusion.

“Basic reconnaissance,” Bucky shrugged, “But not much sleep.”

“Oh,” You looked back to Steve. Usually he’d be all over you; hugging you, kissing you, but he seemed so distant. “Well, you’re back now and you can get all caught up.”

Steve’s eyes finally met yours and slowly moved to Bucky. He didn’t say a word.

“I think I’ll go get a head start on that sleep,” Bucky raised his brows as he adjusted his duffel on his shoulder. “You guys have a, uh, good night.”

You echoed his good night and watched him go. You turned back to Steve with concern and reached out to him but he drew away. You reeled as if he had smacked you. “Steve, what’s wrong?”

“You don’t know?” He challenged as he crossed his arms.

“No, you haven’t even texted me, I…” You blinked in confusion, “Please, I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Let’s talk then,” He growled, “My room. Now.”

The air caught in your chest at his tone. He had never spoken to you in such a way. Had never been so visibly angry. All you could do was stutter your ascent and precede him into the hall. His footsteps echoed yours darkly; heavy, determined. You felt as if you had done something wrong and yet you could think of nothing. Even so, if you had committed some offence, he never reacted so aggressively.

As you came up to his door, he reached past you and twisted the handle. He pushed it open and shoved you inside, almost taking you off your feet. You stumbled in and spun back to him as he slammed the door. You were actually terrified. Never had you felt any fear towards him. Never anything but safe and loved.

“You think it’s funny?” He barked, “Playing around and making me your clown?”

“W-what?” You sputtered.

“I found them, Y/N,” He snarled, “I remember you told me you got them because they made you think of me. Well, him too, I suppose.”

“What are you talking about?” You were entirely confounded. “Who?”

“Don’t try to act innocent, you little slut,” He snapped, “He was carrying them around in his bag. Like a little trophy.”

“I–” You reached up to touch your forehead, “I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Bucky! I know you’re fucking him.” He hissed, “I should’ve figured it out earlier, but I guess it takes a bright red flag waving in my face to realize.”

“I’m not–you’re serious?” You scoffed. “Steve.”

“Don’t ‘Steve’ me,” He stepped close, lording over you. “You’re going to tell me how long you’ve been fucking him.”

“I haven’t–”

“The truth!” He shouted and grabbed you by the back of your neck. “We’re not leaving this room until you tell me.”

“There’s nothing to tell,” You squealed as he turned you and forced you towards the bed. “Steve, you’re hurting me.”

“Not as much as you’ve hurt me,” He shoved you towards the bed and you fell onto the mattress with a thump. “But I can try.”

You tried to get up but were pushed back down. Steve’s hand was on your back as your arms were caught beneath you and he straddled your ass. He put all his weight on you as he tore your arms out from under your body. He reached beneath and hooked his fingers between the buttons of your blouse. He ripped it open and forced your arms back painfully as he untangled it from them.

“Steve, get off of me,” You reached out as he freed your arms and clawed at the blankets.

“Tell me how long,” He demanded as his hand closed around the back of your bra.

“I didn’t…Steve, I swear,” The tears flooded your eyes as the fear burned the back of your throat. “You’re scaring me.”

He pushed down your head with his other hand so that your face was smothered in the duvet. He leaned over you and growled in your ear. “Unless you’re going to start telling me the truth, you better shut your fucking mouth.” 

He leaned back and released your head roughly. You gasped as you lifted your head to catch your breath. He snapped the band of your bra in one swipe. 

“Did you buy this for me or him?” He broke the straps one at a time. “You think you’re funny walking around in this. Like the slut you are.”

You were in shock. Your head fell against the bed and you closed your eyes as you trembled beneath him. He slid back, the zipper on your skirt busted as he tore it open. The skirt slackened and he slowly removed himself as he shoved it down your legs. Your heels were tossed away in kind and you sensed him closing in.

You lifted yourself up on your hands and knees and crawled towards the other side of the bed. He caught your ankles and dragged you back until you slipped back to your stomach. He pressed himself to you, his body weighed you down as he laid flush on top of you. He pushed his head next to yours.

“How long?” You shook your head and whimpered. His hand went to your throat and closed around your neck. “How long, slut?”

“Please don’t call me that,” You begged.

He laughed darkly and tightened his grip on your neck. He lifted his pelvis as he felt around with his other hand. You heard a zipper and felt fabric against the bottom of your ass. He stroked his cock as he freed it from his pants and you weakly grabbed at the covers. His fingers poked under the lace of your panties and shoved the crotch aside. The head of his cock prodded at your entrance.

“How long?” He asked again.

“Never,” You vowed, “I’d never–”

He slammed into you in one swift motion. You yiped and your nails sank into the duvet. His hand squeezed tighter around your neck and your yelp died in the air. He thrust into you sharply. Your entire body shook with the bed below. He pulled back his pelvis and worked into you in deliberate jabs. It hurt. The tears wobbled at the corner of your eyes and fell down your cheeks.

“How long?” He growled and loosened his fingers enough for you to talk.

“I didn’t–” His hand went tighter and your voice was cut off once more.

This pattern continued with each violent thrust. Every time he asked, your denial was shuttered by his grip at your throat. No answer was enough and only seemed to anger him further. Your pussy was sore. Your head pounded from the lack of air.

“Tell” *thrust* “Me” *thrust* “How” *thrust* “Long!”

He released your neck and you coughed. You shook your head and denied his accusation once more. He snarled and pulled out of you. He stood and smacked your ass. His handprint stung and he repeated the strike. You screamed and tried to wriggle away. He placed his knee on your back, one foot on the floor, and kept you in place and spanked your ass raw. Your lace panties scratched your tender flesh.

“Tell me!” He pulled away and you reached back to touch your flaming ass. You sniffed away your tears and said nothing. “Fine.”

He grabbed your arm and forced you up to your feet. You struggled but found yourself easily overpowered. His hand was in a death grip around your upper arm as he dragged you to the door. He swung it open and you slapped at his shoulder. “Stop it, Steve.”

He ignored you easily. His fly was still undone, the top of his pelvis exposed as his cock bulged against the inside of his pants. The fabric around his zipper was visibly wet. You covered your chest as best you could and prayed no one else stumbled upon the scene. You struggled to keep up with his long strides and he finally stopped before a door. He knocked but didn’t wait for an answer.

He opened the door and pushed you inside. This time you fell to your knees. Again the door slammed and you looked up as Bucky appeared in a doorway to your left. His hair was damp and he was only covered by a towel around his waist. You glanced away meekly.

“Go on and show me what a slut you are,” Steve nudged you with his toe.

“Steve,” Bucky sounded as confused as you felt. “What’s going on?”

“I know you’ve been fucking,” He snapped, “I found her panties in your bag.”

“You did?” Bucky replied. He sounded less surprised now. “Well…I guess I couldn’t keep it a secret forever.”

“What?” You raised your head, “Tell him, Bucky, we never–”

“I’m sorry, Steve, I really am,” He ignored your pleas. “I wanted to tell you but…”

“You’re going to show me.” Steve interjected. “Both of you. What you’ve been doing behind my back.”

“Whatever you want, Steve,” Bucky’s hands went to the waist of his towel.

“Go,” Steve ordered, “Take your panties off and be the slut you are.”

You shook your head as Bucky dropped his towel. You lowered your eyes away from his cock. He was growing hard already. He neared and leaned down to whisper in your ear. “Come on. He’s not going to stop.” You stared up at him as your head spun.

“Why are you doing this? Tell him–”

“Now!” Steve shouted. “Or I’ll hold you down myself while he fucks you.”

Bucky grabbed your elbow and helped you stand. There was no point in trying to cover yourself anymore. You lowered your arms and let him lead you to the bed. He turned you and pulled your panties down your legs as you tried to numb yourself. You looked over at Steve who scowled back. You couldn’t. You closed your eyes and surrendered.

He pushed you back so that you sat on the edge of the bed. He guided you further up and pressed your legs apart. The bed shifted as he climbed up between your thighs. Cold metal fingers traced the lines of your pelvis and framed your pussy.

“I’ve been dreaming of this,” He whispered and your eyes shot open. He was so quiet only you heard him.

He smiled as he flicked his finger over your clit. Your pelvis spasmed and he added another finger. He drew circles around it and pushed his thighs against yours. He removed his hand to pull your legs over his and lined himself up with your entrance. His metal fingers were back at your bud as he impaled you slowly. He sighed as you trembled against him.

“Fuck her hard,” Steve was closer. His arms were crossed over his chest as he stood at the end of the bed.

Bucky smirked and pressed his thumb to your clit as he followed Steve’s direction. His thrusts were eager, rough. His flesh clapped against yours and your thighs and pussy stung. The reverberation of Steve’s spanking adding to the agony. A swirl of pain and delight ran along your flesh. Electricity buzzed through you, blooming in your core, and burst in a sudden flood of nerves. You bit your lip as you gritted out your orgasm. You covered your face in shame as your back arched for more.

Your hand was pulled away from your face and your wrists were pinned to the mattress above you. Steve held your arms together with one hand as the other bared his cock above his fly. Bucky continued to fuck you, both hands on your hips as he only grew more ravenous.

Steve stroked himself as he pressed his cock to your lips and you kept your mouth closed. “Open up. Now.” His voice was dangerous.

You shakily parted your lips and he forced his way inside. He slid down your throat and you gagged. He met Bucky’s pace in an instant, allowing you no time to adjust. His hand went around your neck once more. His thumb caressed the lump of his cock as it bulged in your throat.

“Swallow.” He commanded as he pushed himself deep and his cum filled your throat. It bubbled around his cock and you struggled to keep from retching as you obeyed. You gulped and he removed himself from your mouth. He dragged the head of his cock down your face and smeared the mix of cum and saliva across your skin.

He backed away from the bed and replaced his glistening cock in his pants. He rounded the bed as you shook with raspy breaths. “Get her up.” Steve demanded. “Bend her over the chair.”

Bucky moved without answering. He pulled you up by your hands and led you to the armchair at the other end of the room. He guided you to bend over the arm of the chair. You braced it as your legs shook dangerously beneath you. Bucky entered you from behind and groaned as Steve came up beside you. 

“Fuck. I always wanted to do this.” He purred.

Steve tilted his head and looked to his friend. His blue eyes lingered and slowly he backed away. “Keep fucking her. Don’t cum in her.” You listened to Steve’s footsteps as he paced the room.

You squeaked as you felt another orgasm rising. Bucky spread your ass and plunged deeper and deeper. “You’re so fucking sexy.” He said.

“Shut up,” Steve warned. “Both of you.”

You heard a series of click, the movement of little objects being lifted and placed back down. A drawer slid open followed by the rustle of fabric. And paper. Stiff cardstock by the sounds of it. Photos maybe. Silence but for the sound of your pussy as it clung to Bucky’s cock. You held your breath as the ripple overwhelmed you. An orgasm trapped in shuddering pants.

“Bucky, stop.” Steve said abruptly. “Bucky.”

Bucky pulled out and grunted. He hissed as warmth spilled down your thigh. You slumped over the arm of the chair as you heard Steve approach and Bucky turned away from you. You buried your head against the cushion.

“She never fucked you, did she?” Steve’s voice was low; stunned. “You’ve been…”

“Admiring her. She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Bucky replied airily. “Couldn’t help myself. You should teach her to lock her door.”

You legs gave out and you slipped off the chair and into a puddle on the floor. You kept your head to the carpet as your body burned in humiliation. So weak you could not have moved if you tried.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Steve asked.

“We share everything, don’t we?” Bucky answered nonchalantly.

“I…” Steve paused and you sensed him as he neared. He knelt over you and turned you on to your back. He cradled your face as you opened your eyes. He squinted and slowly a smirk spread across his face. “I guess we do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Bucky, and the reader come to terms with what happened.
> 
> Warnings: noncon sex Our boys are questionable in this.  
> This is dark!Steve AND dark!Bucky and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here’s another part, will be at least one more. Feedback would help though in deciding how far I wanna go with this series. I’m really enjoying it this far! And you all are too!  
> Also, maybe reblog and or comment :) It’s your call but I would forever love you.

Steve took the cloth from Bucky and gently wiped away the mess from Y/N's face. Next he cleaned between her legs, a mumble from her as she weakly pushed herself up. The shock was wearing away. Her eyes were glassy as they looked around. She blinked as she turned to him and he bunched up the damp cloth. He could sense Bucky not far behind. She spotted him and drew her knees to her chest shyly.

"You got a shirt I can put on her?" Steve asked as he reached out and caresses her cheek. "She's tired. I should get her to bed."

Bucky moved around and the open and close of a drawer creaked. Steve took the grey tee as it was offered over his shoulder. He opened up the neck hole and pushed it over Y/N's head. She clumsily found the arm holes and the shirt fell down her torso. Steve took her hand and stood. He pulled her up with him and tossed the rag to Bucky.

"Jesus, Buck, you can get dressed," He grumbled. His friend shrugged and backed away. "Come on, sweetheart."

Steve headed for the door, his arm slid around his girl's waist as he held her close. He paused as he opened the door and turned back to Bucky. "We need to talk."

"I know," Bucky replied. He had the grace to at least look guilty.

Steve nodded and ushered Y/N into the hall, the door clicked behind him loudly. It was barely bedtime but he suspected it was best for her to lie down. Best for him to think.

He was relieved to reach her room without running into anyone else. She was silent; stiff in his arms. He led her inside and helped her to the bed. He tucked her in under the duvet and sat beside her on the bed. He leaned against the headboard and sighed.

"I told you...why didn't you listen?" She spoke at last. Her voice was thin.

"I...made a mistake. I was angry; hurt. The thought that you would--" He stopped and clamped his lips together as she rolled over. She made a show of turning her back to him. "I love you."

Silence. He waited as the air grew tense. He slowly lifted his hand and rested it on the crest of her hip. She flinched but spoke at last. "I love you too...do you believe me?"

Steve hung his hand but kept his hand against her. He was confused. He didn't really feel all that bad. He was relieved that she hadn't been unfaithful but not ashamed of his assumption. Of his maltreatment. He felt a stirring in his pants as he pondered it. The look on her face as Bucky fucked her. He had seen it before; he had inspired that precious tremble in her lip. She had orgasmed, more than once. He had kept count as best he could. He had cum down her throat just watching her desecration. It had felt so delicious.

Bucky's words echoed in his head. 'We share everything, don’t we?' Steve's other hand went to his jeans and rubbed. He wanted to pull back the covers and fuck her himself. He wanted to feel her between him and Bucky. Trapped and tormented in her pleasure. He hadn't thought of it before but it was so obvious. He had always told Bucky 'what's mine is yours'. He closed his eyes and thought of her bent over the chair. He shuddered and rescinded his hand before he could squeeze her hip. He was about ready to hold her down again.

_Where had this come from?_  He wondered. In their more intimate moments, he could be blunt, but mostly loving. He always made certain she was comfortable and she paid him the same courtesy. He had violated all of that. Tainted the sanctuary of their bodies.

"Sweetheart," He said quietly. She didn't respond. "I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back, okay?"

She shrugged and he took that as ascent. He stood and she tugged the blankets higher. He left her without a second glance. He dragged his feet through the halls, thinking of what he had discovered in Bucky's room. A drawer of her panties, a bra even, and photos. Steve was in some of the photos too. It had been startling, but more so alluring. To have something that another desired. To be envied, rather than envious.

He knocked on Bucky's door. This time he waited. It was a few moments before it opened. Bucky welcomed him in with a gestures. Y/N's lace panties were on his pillow. Steve held in a chuckle. He crossed to the bed and lifted the pink thong.

"You could've told me." Steve felt the warm fabric. He had interrupted.

"Would you have still thrown her at my feet?" Bucky challenged.

"I would've understood. Or tried to." He turned back to his friend. He held out the panties. "I mean, you're right. We do share everything."

"Even her?" Bucky ventured.

"Show me." Bucky frowned at the terse command. "All of it. Everything you've taken."

Bucky stayed silent and went to his dresser. He took out the whole drawer and dropped it on the bed. Steve followed and sat on the other side of it. Bucky hovered over him as he reached in and plucked out each pair of panties one at a time. He counted fifteen pairs. Most were visibly worn; others were stained with cum. It didn't bother him too much as he tossed them aside.

Next were the photos. Most of them were from the same angle. Dozens of Y/N sleeping, changing, reading. Everyday things. Then there were the others. Several of her with Steve. The one of him fucking her on the chair really got him; the arch of her back as she knelt on the cushion and braced the back. Finally, a single frame of her alone; her hand down the front of her panties.

"Where's the footage?" He asked pointedly. "Camera's just above the window by the looks of it."

"Steve." Bucky said weakly.

"I wanna see it," Steve urged, "Show me."

Bucky gulped and grabbed the thin laptop from his messy desk. He obviously didn't use it for more than piling up random possessions and his viewing sessions. He hit the button and booted it up before setting it before Steve. He paced anxiously as Steve began to peruse the footage.

He whirred through the video at double time. It was odd watching her like this. She emerged from the washroom fresh from a shower and removed her towel to dry her hair. Faster. He appeared in frame. He remembered this. He slowed the footage as he had her on her back. Her legs were against his torso as he stood at the side of the bed. He grasped her thighs as she clawed the tangled blankets. She was so fucking hot. Watching himself like this, he recalled her and Bucky not an hour ago. He wondered what it would look like with her between both of them.

"We won't tell her about the camera," Steve closed the laptop. "You will apologize to her about the panties." He set aside the computer and gathered up the photos. He held them out to Bucky. "She'll be fine."

"I'm sorry, Steve, I couldn't help myself--"

"I know." Steve clapped Bucky's shoulder.  "Next time, tell me and we can arrange something."

"You're serious?" Bucky's mouth fell open and he accepted the stack of photos.

"I don't mind sharing. But you know I don't like secrets."

"Y/N is okay with this?" Bucky asked.

"She will be. Trust me." Steve smirked. "She was very responsive to you. Took me a while to get her like that. You know, the early stages of a relationship, so shy. But with you…" He neared the door, his cock throbbed in his pants. "Here." He threw the panties at Bucky. "I'll se ya later."

-

When Steve left, you could breathe again. You were reeling still. You should be mad at him,  _shouldn't you?_  Should hate him. But you couldn't. When he had said he loved you, you couldn’t help but echo him. You did love him. You had done so for nearly three years. You couldn't just let him go.

And beneath the fear and humiliation, you had to admit that it had felt good. Even if you hadn't asked for it, something inside of you had wanted it. Unknowingly. Your body had happily accepted it all. The flutter of nerves as you thought of it assured you of your complicity.

Bucky had been different than Steve. Firmer. But Steve in himself had been different that day. His anger had made him gruff. Bucky had touched you with a reverence. Even in the rougher moments, his eyes had looked upon you as if you were beauty incarnate. A longing finally fulfilled.

_How long had it been? How long had you been ignorant of his admiration? His obsession? How had he gotten hold of your panties? '_ You should teach her to lock her door.' That's what he had told Steve. He had been in your room. Invaded your space. You hadn't even noticed the missing underwear. You had been so oblivious. You had made yourself an easy target.

After an hour. Maybe less, maybe more. You pushed away the covers and climbed out of bed. Your movement was mechanical; instinctual. You paid little attention as you entered the bathroom and cranked on the shower. You paused and felt the hem of the grey tee. It smelled like Bucky. Or maybe you did. The ache still nestled between your legs.

You swooped the shirt over your head and tossed it on the floor. You stepped into the shower and slid shut the glass door. Steam rose around you as you disassembled beneath the searing stream. Your muscles loosened and you carefully reached between your legs. Your thighs were tender to the touch. As you slid your hands around to your ass, you flinched. The impact of Steve's palm lingered.

You hung your head and sighed. You should be mortified. This tingle in your core shouldn't be there. It should be a pit in your stomach. You closed your eyes and thought of the scene again. You couldn't stop thinking of it. Bucky's fingers on your clit, his cock inside of you, Steve watching; barking orders. His voice was cold but fueled by heat.

Your eyes snapped open as you ripped your hand away from your pussy.  _When had your fingers settled on your bud?_  You held up your hands and washed away your shame. You heard a noise and looked through the misted glass. A tall silhouette stood on the other side. It stripped away its layers. The door glided open and Steve stepped in behind you.

The door clicked shut and he pressed himself to your back. He was hard again. You weren't sure he had ever softened. You grabbed your loofah and soap. You foamed up the puff and began to scrub wordlessly.

"Do you feel better?" He asked.

You shrugged and raised your leg to rinse it. He reached past you and took the loofah from you and rubbed it in circles along your back. It was as if he were cleansing both of you.

"Are you hurt?" He bent to wash your ass and legs. His touch was soft.

"Sore," You answered. "I… you just needed an excuse, didn't you? To let him do that?"

He sighed deeply. He hung the loofah back on its hook. "I don't know…" He grabbed your shoulders and turned you to face him. "But something in me wanted that." He cradled your face as the shower hit the back of your head and dripped down your shoulders. "And I could tell you did too."

You looked down. You closed your eyes as you saw his erection. You shuddered as you tried to withhold your own arousal.

"How many times did you cum? Three? Four? More if my count is correct." He pulled you close.

"This isn't you. This isn't us." You pleaded. With him. With yourself.

"Tell me you didn't cum once," His arm slipped and his hand pressed against your vee. "Don't lie. I'll know." You looked to the wall; an obvious tell. "It's okay to like it. To enjoy ourselves."

"Steve," You pouted, "I don't wanna talk about it." You hugged him and pressed your head to his firm chest. "I'm tired."

"Okay," He acquiesced, "We can wait… let me get you to bed."

-

Steve slept in your bed. You wore a striped cotton night shirt and he wore nothing at all. Even as his snores rumbled beside you, he remained hard. He was insatiable. Something deep within him had emerged but you couldn’t decide if you were alarmed or aroused. At least, your body couldn’t. Every time you closed your eyes, you felt Bucky inside of you. Steve too. His cock down your throat as you dreamt of the scene. Of new scenes. The two of them bending your body to their will.

In your mind, you were between them. Writhing and ranting. You wanted more as the buzz formed between your legs. Your walls were stretched as Bucky slammed in and out of you, Steve’s hands on your tits as his cock filled your throat. The moan that hummed around his length roused you. Slowly, you floated back to consciousness. Swirls tickled your clit; a bloom building and building.

Your eyes opened in a flutter. Steve’s fingers were clamped between your legs as he caressed you. He stoked the fire that had never truly died. The one you wanted so to ignore. His cock was pressed against your ass, his breath hot on your scalp. He growled as he sensed your awakening. You parted your legs just slightly. You were tired; desperate for release. To forget it all and just lose yourself in the high.

“Shh,” His voice was thick with sleep, “Just relax.” He continued to twirl his finger around your bud and you gasped. Your moans grew louder and longer as he plucked at your nerves. Your rocked your pelvis against his hand, his shaft rubbed against your ass. “Are you thinking of him? It’s okay if you are. I want you to.”

You squeezed your eyes shut and gripped your pillow. The thought of Bucky made you tingle. You bit your lip as you clung to the image; the memory of him inside of you. “Mmmmmmm,” Steve sped up and your hips spasmed. “Yeeaaa-uhh.” He nibbled on your ear, his torso sweaty against your back. “B-B-Bucky…”

“That’s it,” The gush flowed around his fingers as you came. You could hear the slick friction as he spread your cum around. You panted and pushed your ass against him as the river washed over you. “Now…” He removed his hand and tossed the blankets aside. They slumped to the edge of the mattress and slipped to the floor. “Now it’s my turn. Just me.” He lifted your leg over his and positioned his cock at your entrance. You arched your back deeper. “Say my name.”

“Steve,” You whispered and he poked at your entrance. “Steve,” You said louder. He dragged his tip along your folds. “Steve,” Your tone turned desperate.

“Yes,” He purred and aligned himself.

He entered you slowly. Each inch brushed deliciously against your walls and you trembled against him. As he bottomed out you whined and he moved your leg to press it firm around his shaft. He began to move in easy thrusts. His hand ran the length of your body, gliding over pelvis, hip, stomach and breast. His fingers spread across your neck and he pulled your head back against his shoulder.

He fucked you gently but with purpose. His breath filled the air, the warmth glowed around your bodies. He had fucked you like this many mornings. You recalled the time in Tony’s villa; before you had told everyone about your relationship. He had snuck into your room and Nat had almost walked in on you. Just like this.  _Well, not entirely._  There was something more to his intimacy. A new animalism. His grip tightened on your neck as his grunts came deeper and deeper; thrusts ever more deliberate.

“Will you fuck Bucky again?” He asked as your pussy swelled around him. “For me?”

“Yes, yes,” You said frantically. He felt like heaven. You thought of Bucky and how he had felt. Slightly thicker but not as long. Rougher. “However you want me. I’ll fuck him. I’ll---” You choked as his hand got even tighter in his excitement. “--fuck both of you. Both, both, bo--”

Your air was cut off entirely as he choked you without relent. He hammered into you and his flesh thundered against yours; mingled with your gurgles and his groans. Your head was heavy but your didn’t mind. The stars in your vision sparked with those in your pelvis and your orgasm swept through you in a flash.

Steve let go of your neck and rolled you onto your stomach; following swiftly. His hands went to your hips and he lifted his pelvis and dropped it violently with each thrust. Your ass burned from the previous night as he pounded into you. You murmured into the pillows as your saliva coated the linen. Another climax as he chased his own.

“So good. You’re so good.” He buried his head next to yours and his strokes slowed. His cock twitched and signalled his impending peak. “I love you. I love you…” His cum flared without you, “So much.” He sank into you entirely as his cum added to your fullness.

“I…” You were breathless as you turned your head to look back at him. “...love you, too.”

-

Bucky watched the screen intently. He was hunched over at his small desk, his hand on his cock as his strokes grew more and more frantic. The motion sensor had alerted him to their rise. Not that they had left the bed. At first, nothing more than a stir under the blankets. Then Steve had done him a favour and kicked back the covers. Y/N arched and welcomed him. Bucky imagined it was him in the bed with her. Or that he was on the other side of her.

Steve entered her slowly and Bucky’s hand fell to his cock. It wasn’t long before he pulled himself out over his sweatpants. He cupped his balls with his metal hand. His own touch was nothing compared to her pussy. She had been so warm; so snug. She fit him so well. Steve held her around the neck and it was all too much. He could hear her now; struggling to breath. He was rather gifted at imagining.

The moment Steve turned her onto her stomach, Bucky knew he was done. Only a few more strokes and he was spilling onto his knuckles and along the front of his pants. He hung his head back and gritted his teeth. He caught his breath and looked back to the screen just as Steve slowed his own motion. His ass tensed as he came inside her.

He wasn’t done. Steve started moving again. He fucked her on her stomach until she came over and over. Then he sat back on his haunches and took her with him. He fucked her on her knees and her body quivered beautifully. Bucky didn’t miss a single second. All the while he worked his unwavering erection. He came again and added to the puddle along the wrinkle in his pants.

They parted at last and Bucky closed the laptop. He took his pants off carefully and tossed them in the basket of dirty clothes. He walked naked to his bathroom and turned on the shower. He jerked off again. He couldn’t help himself. He pictured her before him under the stream; hands planted against the tile as she presented her luscious ass to him. He wondered if Steve had ever tried her other hole? _Would he let him?_

When Bucky was finally clean, at least physically, he dried himself and returned to the bedroom. He dressed in jeans and a plain tee. As he pulled on a pair of socks, a knock came at the door.  _Was it her? Or Steve? Maybe both of them?_ He crossed the room and greeted his visitor.

Steve entered without waiting for a welcome. He looked around with his knowing smirk before settling on Bucky. “Did you enjoy the show?”

Bucky narrowed his eyes. He eyed Steve before he mustered a reply. It wasn’t a challenge; there was no malice in the question. Only collusion. “I did,” Bucky assured him with a grin as he closed the door.

“We’ll let her linger a few days.” Steve said grimly. “It’ll be hard. I’m sure you could tell I struggled to leave her.”

“You were serious?” Bucky raised a brow.

“Yes,” Steve nodded eagerly. “But we should lay down some rules. To make this arrangement beneficial to all.”

“Sure,” Bucky backed away and sat on the chair as Steve paced along the end of the bed. There was stain still at the edge of the duvet. Y/N’s cum crusted the charcoal fabric. “Anything you want, buddy.”

“No meeting without my say.” Steve began. Bucky could tell he had thought it out. “If I’m away and you feel the urge, ask. I’m more likely to say yes then no but the moment you deceive me, I will never say yes again.”

“Okay,” Bucky waited for him to continue.

“If I say stop, you stop.” Steve instructed. “Don’t do anything I don’t tell you too. Pussy and mouth are fine. The ass...well, I still haven’t gone that far. To be honest, I didn’t want to push it. I wanted to but.... I love her. This is as much about her as us.”

“Of course,” Bucky bit his lip. “I’d never--”

“I know. I can tell you care for her,” Steve neared the dresser, the drawer of secreted panties and photos replaced in its slot. “In your own way.” He turned back and leaned against the painted wood. “No kissing.” Bucky made to argue but Steve’s sharp eyes silenced him. “I mean it. This woman....she’s gonna be my wife one day, Buck. She’s still mine.”

Bucky lowered his eyes and thought. He rubbed his hands together as he looked back to Steve. “How long do we have to wait?”

“A week. I know, long. But we need her to wait. She’ll be desperate. Wild, even.” Steve sounded almost giddy. “And it will give us time to prepare. We need to decide on a neutral ground. Maybe outside of Stark Tower when we can. We could rent a room…” He was thinking out loud now and Bucky was content to listen; to imagine. “Not that we won’t meet here but it would be nice to have a place of our own. And we should get some toys.”

“I don’t really need those,” Bucky intoned.

“Oh trust me, you do.” Steve chuckled. “You found the vibe, didn’t you? That’s hers. I don’t really use it but she uses it when I’m gone. Sometimes in front of me...when she’s drunk.” Bucky could see the bulge forming in Steve’s pants and his own was growing too. “Binds, cuffs, tape, plugs...I’ve seen leashes even. Oh, lube of course, though she’s never had trouble getting wet.”

Bucky smiled and licked his lips. He squirmed in his seat and Steve made no show of hiding his erection. “You got any other girls?” Steve asked suddenly.

“No, I…”

“Good. As long as this goes on, no one else. Understood?” Steve pointed at him staunchly.

“No one,” Bucky vowed, “There’s no one but her.”

“Okay, then,” Steve pushed himself away from the dressed. “Grab a jacket. We got work to do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Bucky, and the reader come to terms with what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, here's number three! This is a steamy glass of lemonade and I hope you all enjoy it! Feedback will help decide how far I'll go with this series and I am really liking it so far. So drop in the comments and let me know what you think :)
> 
> As always, love ya!

Bucky had never been to a sex shop before. In his day, those places had been more underground and he hadn’t bothered much with searching them out. Back then, he hadn’t struggled with women. They had always seemed to find him. Now that he had woken seventy years later however, he struggled with how much had changed. Women were more forward, which he had always liked, but they were at times less receptive to him. And to be fair, he wasn’t exactly actively searching out a date.

Maybe that was why he had settled on Steve’s girl. She was down to earth and kind. He didn’t have to work at impressing her. Her carefree attitude had lulled him in. Allowed him to lose himself in his emotions. He wasn’t sure Steve realized that it wasn’t just a sexual obsession; it was an all-consuming one. There wasn’t a moment in the day when Bucky did not think of her. Even if he was now permitted to touch, he wasn’t certain it’d be enough for him.

The trip to the sex shop had been an eye opener. He hadn’t much of an imagination before but now he couldn’t stop thinking of new ways to touch Y/N. New ways to bend her and twist her. It made the wait all the worse. Steve had done most of the selection whereas Bucky had kept away from the shelves and tried to keep his eyes from the ten inch dildos. He was tasked with finding a lingerie set to keep him distracted. He felt even more lost as he flicked through the satin and silk, though he knew exactly what he’d like to see her in. Steve helped him figure out the right size and they walked out with a bag of toys and a silky red lingerie set.

It had been even more difficult to keep the set in the box. Every night he had been tempted to take it out for his nocturnal ritual. He had resisted and used the lacy pink panties she had left on the eventful night instead. He’d smell them, or wrapped them around his cock, he’d even suck on them a bit. He could taste her still. One night in particular, he had done so why watching her. She wasn’t doing anything special; just reading a book. Steve had stuck to his plan; he hadn’t touched her in the week after.

Bucky was starting to get impatient until he got the text. That night he was supposed to make an appearance at Stark’s latest fundraiser. He wasn’t against charity, he just wasn’t much for social gatherings anymore. He was glaring at his tuxedo hung neatly on a hanger when his phone buzzed. He grabbed it from beside him on the bed, expecting it to be Steve’s usual reminder that he needed to behave. While the message was from Steve, it wasn’t what he expected.

“Bring it tonight. 7pm. Her room” Bucky felt his heart leap and checked his watch. One more hour. He bit his lip as he thought. _Did he have time?_ No he should save his energy for tonight. The party would be exhausting and what came after...he caught himself smiling as he laid back on the mattress. It was only seconds before he was hard.

He stayed there for a while. He closed his eyes and thought of Y/N. Then Steve. He thought of them together. Than just her with him. Then all three of them. His cock was starting to ache so he sat up and went to tidy up in the bathroom. He changed slowly, tied his shoes carefully, brushed his hair back into a low bun, and checked himself one last time in the mirror. He grabbed the black box and headed out. His stomach fluttered as he stepped into the hall.

He stopped in front of her door. He eyed it until a smile curved his lips. A rush went through him. Hairs stood on end and his nerves burned hot then cold. He had never been welcomed inside; only ever intruded. He recalled the last time, before the mission. He had thought of it in the safe house with Steve just in the next room. He had masturbated after his partner had retreated to his sleeping bag. He had cum into his hand and cleaned himself with his own underwear as best as he could. He hadn’t known that Steve had already discovered the panties.

If he had known, he would’ve been terrified. He never would have thought that Steve would do what he did. Or that he’d be stood right here about to live out his wildest fantasies. He recalled the shock of that night. Steve shoved her down on her knees before him, only a pair of panties to cover her. He swore he had fallen asleep and was dreaming. Yet it was all too real. The way she felt on his cock had been too delicious to be fiction.

He knocked gently, his metal hand gripped the box tight. It was only a moment before the door opened. She was in a robe, the silk in a vee just above her chest. Loosen it just a bit and he’d see everything. Her expression was surprised but not unkind. Steve called from behind her for Bucky to come in and she stepped aside meekly. Her watched as her hands nervously played with the silky robe. She knew what was to come.

Bucky entered and she fluttered around the bed. Steve sat on the mattress as he buttoned up his dress shirt across his broad chest. He seemed the only one unfazed by the whole situation. The other two were frazzled; shy; impatient. He smiled as his eyes fell to the box and he gestured to his girl. 

“Give it to her,” He directed evenly, “Sweetheart, this is a little something for you to wear tonight...under that sexy little number of course.”

She raised her groomed brows as she accepted the box with a quiet thanks. She lifted the lid and her lips parted just slightly as she peeked inside. She closed it and looked to Steve who gave a curt nod and focused on his tie. She stepped past Bucky, the silk of her robe brushing up against his pants. She unhooked the hanger from the bathroom door, the long black dress whispering as she folded it over the box. She closed the door behind her and left the two men alone.

“We went over the rules,” Steve said plainly. “She understands...she’s eager.” He chuckled. “She was trying to jump me before you got here. Couple more hours and she’ll not have much restraint.”

“Me, either,” Bucky sighed and tried to hide the stir in his pants.

“Save your energy,” Steve stood as he tucked his shirt in, “It’s going to be a long night,” He glanced over his shoulder at the door, “A very long night.”

-

You didn’t want to go to the party. You wanted to get fucked. Steve hadn’t touched you in an entire week. Not since the morning after his return. The morning after Bucky. He assured you he wasn’t unhappy; he granted you tender kisses and lingering touches, but nothing more. You realised three days in that he was toying with you. Conditioning you. But you didn’t care. If it got you what you wanted, you’d wait.

You hoped the black charmeuse would get Steve back for all his teasing. You hung it on the door as you readied yourself. Steve emerged from the shower and joined you. The two of you primped yourself before the long mirror. You caught his blue eyes as they strayed to the pink silk of your robe. You ignored him and continued curling your lashes.

“We should go over the rules,” He turned to you and leaned against the counter.

“Rules?” You lowered the wand and peeked over at him.

“For tonight,” He replied matter-of-fact, “The most important rule is ‘listen’. What I say, goes. You do as I say, when I address you, you answer me.”

“Okay,” You said giddily. Almost laughing at his unusual tone.

“This isn’t a joking matter. I mean it. You call me ‘Captain’,” He instructed and your smile slowly dissolved. He was serious. Very serious. “And you can address Bucky as ‘Sergeant’. Got it?”

You stared at him a moment. The thought of using the titles was both humiliating and thrilling. You nodded and choked out your response. “Yes...Captain.”

“Good,” He reached out and caressed your cheek, “Very good.”

He left you to finish up, his hair combed and gelled. Content with your makeup, you styled your hair and swept into the bedroom. Steve was half-dressed. You admired the muscles of his torso as you rubbed your thighs together. You could have leapt on him right then and there. You neared as he reached for his pressed white shirt and touched the line along his pelvis, just above the waist of his pants.

“I told you, not yet,” He slid the sleeves up his arms before he caught your hand. “Don’t make it any worse for yourself.”

“Come on, just a little something,” You pouted, “Steve…” You wriggled your hand free and ran it along his bicep, “Just--just--let me blow you. Please.”

“You do that and you’ll soak through that pretty dress of yours by the end of the night,” He pulled away and sat on the bed. A knock came at the door and you looked at it curiously. “Patience,” He reminded you, “Answer the door, sweetheart.”

You opened the door and Bucky stood on the other side. He had a box in his hand and Steve greeted him over your shoulder as he buttoned his shirt. Bucky’s eyes rover over her body before he entered and you stepped aside to watched him pass. His hair was in a low bun and his tux strained across his broad shoulders. He cleaned up nicely.

“Give it to her,” Steve ordered before he looked to you, “Sweetheart, this is a little something for you to wear tonight...under that sexy little number of course.”

You accepted the box with low thank you as your brows raised curiously on your forehead. You opened the box just slightly and looked inside; the red silk beamed back at you from within the black box. You looked to Steve as he fiddled with his bow tie and he nodded. You stepped past Bucky and felt the friction of his thigh against your hip. You grabbed the dress hanging from the bathroom door and draped it over the box. 

You closed the door behind you, relieved to be on the other side. The two men were quiet, predatory almost. You bit your lip as you thought of what they had planned for you. Your heart raced and you suddenly felt light-headed. You had never been with two partners before them. You had never expected Steve to be keen on it. Or yourself, for that matter. You giggled to yourself and set the box on the counter.

You removed the lid carefully and admired the crimson silk. You untied the belt at your waist and let the robe fall down your arms. You pulled on the panties and the fabric sent a tingle up your back. They clung to your ass, threatening to bunch up between your cheeks. You slid the bra over your arms and hooked the back, the cups trimmed with black lace. Your nipples hardened as you looked at yourself in the mirror.

Next, you pulled on the dress and it fell in expertly cut waves to your feet. The straps were just thick enough to hide those of the bra. The vee of the neck left enough to the imagination that it wouldn’t be considered scandalous. You felt awash in the ocean of charmeuse and you admired the way it swathed your figure. You pulled open the door and stepped back out into the bedroom. The two men fell silent as they looked to you. Steve smiled, Bucky gaped.

“Well,” Steve buttoned his jacket as he spoke, “Shall we?”

-

Steve watched Y/N as she stood with Natasha, a drink in hand. It was to be her only for the night. He wanted her responsive after the party. She;d need her wits to be about her. He had a lot in mind for her and she didn’t even know. He smiled to himself and felt his cock twitch. Bucky was hanging out with Sam, his own attention on the only woman the super soldiers saw in the whole room. He could see him now; his dark hair sweaty, his muscles rippled as he fucked her over the arm of the chair. The thought was no longer one that angered him, though it did rile him.

He noticed however, when she moved, that she had this odd little tic. No one else would notice unless they were looking for it, but she would rub her thighs together. Then she’d give a little shiver. Her patience was wearing thin. She was exactly where he needed her. She drained the last of her cocktail and held onto the empty glass as Nat chattered on. 

He could tell she was conspiring for another one but as she glanced around she met his eyes. A server neared and she handed him her glass with a polite refusal of a refill. She smiled at Steve dryly and turned back to her conversation. He wondered if he should use the cuffs. Maybe the gag. Only if she got a smart mouth. He hid his grin behind his drink and searched out Bucky once more. His blue eyes were now on Sam; the latter’s laughter was stoking the former’s glare. He had been waiting for that.

He approached them and nudged Sam as he was about to make another jibe. Steve inserted himself between the two and kept them from escalating. He chuckled and sent Sam to bug Vision instead. He could still make his Mr. Roboto jokes and get a laugh. The two super soldiers watched the third cross the room before they settled in a communal conspiracy.

“She’s really okay with it?” Bucky asked. Steve could tell he was getting nervous. Probably more about him than her.

“It’s cool, Buck. Aren’t you excited?” Bucky swallowed and looked to his shoes shyly. “You can keep the panties after.”

“I should never have--I’m sorry.” He dared to look at his old friend but Steve showed no animosity.

“No hard feelings,” Steve shrugged. “I mean...everything turned out for the better.”

Bucky nodded and glanced around the room. She was rubbing her thighs together again. Squirming as she rolled her eyes at Tony who had joined her conversation.

“Anything in particular you wanna do with her?” Steve ventured. “Within the rules, of course.”

“I...don’t know,” Bucky’s blue eyes turned smokey as they watched her. Steve could see the thoughts whirling. “I want to taste her.” He whispered.

“Oh,” Steve raised his brows. His chest filled with heat and his cock grew just a little. “I don’t blame you. She’s sweet…” He paused as his sensitive head brushed against his boxers, “The apartment is ready. Waiting for us.”

Bucky finally dared to look at Steve. Their eyes met in understanding and they reflected each other’s smirks. Steve’s jaw ticked as Bucky’s shoulder’s squared. They both turned to watch the woman across the room. A low groan escaped Steve’s lips and Bucky dug his hand deep into his pocket. All patience had slipped away.

-

The two super soldiers were silent. After the raucous party, it was almost deafening to be caught between the voiceless men. The car ride was short but felt like an eternity. The climb to the seventh floor was even more hellish. Steve was in front, Bucky behind. You could feel their heat around you. The singular purpose of your ascent.

Key in door, soles on the hardwood, fingers beckoning you forward as the wood closed behind you. You surpassed the living room, lit only by the moonlight that streamed in through the window. Steve flicked a switch as you entered the bedroom. Another door shut behind you as Bucky came up on your tail. 

A large bed draped in black satin, a table of toys and tools for pleasure and pain, the lamps shone red across the shadowed room. You shivered as the men moved around in your peripherals. You stared at the bed. You wanted to feel your body on the sheets; against theirs. You chewed your lip and looked to Steve.

“Go on then, get undressed,” He directed as Bucky kept to the edge of the room. You obeyed and slid the straps of your dress down your arms and stepped out of it. Steve took it from you and slung it over the end of the table and you knelt to undo your shoes. Without heels straining against your arches, you stood flat. “Keep those on,” He snapped the elastic of your panties.

You waited with baited breath in nothing but the scarlet lingerie. Steve walked around you and nodded to Bucky who stepped closer. They stood shoulder to shoulder and Steve crossed his arms. “Get on the bed. Facing us.”

You inhaled sharply and Steve tilted his head in warning. “Yes, Captain,” You answered as you regained your senses. You sat on the bed, feet hanging down to the floor. You felt like you were staring at the sun as you looked to them again.

“Touch yourself,” Steve ordered. Bucky shifted his weight as you heard him rasp. “I don’t want you to stop till you’ve cum.”

“Yes, Captain,” Your voice barely rose as you felt the heat of both their gazes. You had only ever masturbated in front of Steve and that had been during other activities. You had never so openly pleasured yourself. Never for that of another.

You breathed deeply and brought your hand up to your stomach. You slowly let it graze along your skin, goosebumps rising in its stead. Steve stepped closer, rounding the bed as he watched you intently. Bucky stayed where he was, his breath deep and stuttered. 

“Take it slow,” Steve said in a low voice, “You’re doing good.”

You were comforted by his little advice and your fingers pressed to the elastic of your panties. You pushed them beneath and kept your eyes on the wall as you delved lower. You felt your clit and circled it once before continuing on. You dipped your finger between your folds and gather the wetness around your entrance. You spread it, easing the friction of your strokes. You added another finger as your retreated back to your bud.

“Look at him,” Steve said as he leaned in, his breath on your cheek for just a second before he stepped away.

You gulped and your eyes met Bucky’s. He was enraptured. His blue eyes were a fog as they and they slowly fell to the movement of your hand. You watched the strain of muscles in his jaw and cheeks as your fingers twirled around your sensitive clit. You moaned, trying to quell the sudden cry, but it only grew louder with each swirl. Your lips fell open as your voice turned thick and you were hypnotized by your own touch and the sight of the man before you.

You applied more pressure as you parted your legs further. Your juices spread to the silk and you trembled as you leaned back on one arm. Your pants were punctuated by airy moans. The noises you were making would have been embarrassing but you were too enamoured to think. Only do. Your fingers danced until your pussy began to thrum and the ripples swelled to a burst. You whined as you came and your eyes rolled back.

Your rubbed yourself through your climax and moved your arm so that you collapsed across the mattress. Your chest rose and fell rapidly and you could hear the soft footsteps of your company. You heard a whisper and movement but chose to bask in your bliss. You sighed and finally opened your eyes. 

Bucky was closer and naked. You propped yourself up on your elbows in surprise. Steve’s hand was on your shoulder as he nudged you flat. “Just relax,” He cooed. “Let him taste you.”

Steve rolled your panties down your legs and let them fall to the floor carelessly. Bucky knelt at the end of the bed and gently pushed your knees apart. You let yourself fall back as he dragged his lips along your thigh. Steve was still beside you. His jacket was gone, his bow tie too, but the rest of his clothes remained. As Bucky’s tongue slid between your folds, you gasped and Steve smiled. He kept near as he began to unbutton his shirt, never looking away as the waves built at the tip of Bucky’s tongue.

Your thighs closed around his head and Steve ran his hand along your stomach as he watched. “Do you like that? You like it when he plays with you?”

“Yes,” You wisped as you nodded fervently. “Yes, Captain.”

Your voice cracked as your orgasm ripped through you. Bucky’s hands wrapped around your thighs as he buried his head deeper, lapping until your muscles relaxed and you flinched at each flick of his tongue. You trilled as your overly sensitive clit buzzed and he sat back on his heels. His hands ran along your legs, hips, and stomach, and he stood.

Steve took off his shirt as he rounded the bed. He patted Bucky’s shoulder as he tossed it aside. Next he kicked off his shoes and undid his fly. “Fuck her,” Steve commanded, “Anyway you want.”

Bucky nodded. His eyes were darker than before. All shyness had faded away and now he moved with determination. He bent and took your ankles and lifted them. He pushed your legs up until your knees were to your chest. You looked down at his thick cock as it hovered over your pussy, brushing against it deliciously. He lowered himself slowly until his head was at your entrance.

You looked over at the shadow as it moved. Steve was entirely naked, his hand around his cock. He stood just to the side as Bucky pushed inside inch by inch. Your walls tightened around him, welcoming him and he held your legs firmly against your chest. He sighed as he came to his limit and his fingers gripped your thighs as he began to thrust. Each stroke was hard and deep. Steady but not fast. You were jolted with each rock of his hips.

Steve ran his hand along his length as he neared. He tilted his head as he peered down at you. “You like it when he fucks you?” He asked. You bit your lip and mumbled. “I can’t hear you.” He boomed, “I asked you a question; do you like it when he fucks you?”

“Yes, Captain,” You forced out through your constricted throat. “Yes.”

Bucky’s thrusts sped up with your answer and you placed your hands over his as he folded you in half, your ass off the mattress. He slid his hands out from beneath yours and held yours to the back of your thighs. He brought his knees up on the bed just below you and rutted into you wildly. His grunts turned to growls and Steve’s hand worked relentlessly on his cock.

“Make her cum,” Steve hissed and you body responded innately. Almost without thinking.

Bucky deepened his thrusts so that his pelvis dragged against your clit as he leaned on your legs. He pounded into you, your flesh clapping as Steve’s hand glided up and down his cock. You uttered gibberish as your orgasm swept over you like a violent wind. You shook and shuddered as your pussy gushed. 

“Cum on her tits,” Steve muttered as Bucky’s motion grew unsteady.

Bucky pulled out of you and climbed up beside you. They both stroked themselves over your chest as your legs fell limp. Bucky was the first to spill but Steve soon added to the spatter along your torso, the white ribbons warm along your skin. You panted and your head lolled from side to side with a satisfied smile.

“Turn her over,” Steve backed away and you were promptly flipped onto your stomach.

The cum smeared along your flesh and the sheets as your own dampened your thighs. Your arms were drawn back as you turned your head to watch Steve near. A subtle clink of metal and your wrists were clasped in a pair of cuffs. Your eyes widened as you pulled against the unexpected restrains.

“Shhh, it’s okay, baby,” Steve bent to purr in your ear, “It will make it better. Easier...for us to please you.”

He stepped away and his hands were on your hips. He helped Bucky prop your ass up, your face to the mattress as your neck strained. “Fuck her.” Steve ordered as he climbed up near your head, “Hard.” He added as he grabbed your head between his hands and pulled it up. “Open up, sweetheart.”

You opened your mouth without pause. Almost hungrily as your tongue pooled with saliva. Steve angled his tip along your lips before he slid past them and you felt Bucky at your entrance. They pushed inside almost in tandem and you were filled at both ends; your walls and throat at their very limit. You hummed around Steve’s cock and your pussy pulsed around Bucky’s. The groans it elicited fed your hunger.

Steve was the first to start. When he had plunged his cock down your throat all the way to his base, he pulled back. He kept his motion steady and slow. Bucky mirrored him at a slight delay. He delved into you, wiggling his hips as he relished in the spasm it sent through you. Slowly, they built their speed; as your mouth slid off Steve, your pussy slid deeper onto Bucky. 

They moved you like a rag doll; Steve’s fingers stretched along the sides of your head and Bucky’s hand hold you aloft by the cuffs behind your back. Your moans mixed with sloppy gulps and your pussy sounded just as wet as it smacked against Bucky’s pelvis. You grunted when you were able to breathe and your entire body vibrated as your orgasm bloomed within. It was like a strike in the dark and you choked on Steve’s cock as you came on Bucky’s.

They delved deeper and deeper; harder and harder. Almost as if competing with each other. As if they were seeing how far they could take you. Steve pushed himself so deep you gagged and you felt the heat of his release at the bottom of your throat. You struggled to swallow it as he remained inside and Bucky slammed into you with a groan before quickly withdrawing. His cum shot up your ass and back as he rubbed it in with his metal fingers.

Finally, Steve removed himself and you were left to fall flat on your stomach. Steve’s hand was over your mouth as he leaned over you. “Swallow it, slut,” He ordered, “Hmm, you like being fucked by other men?” You gritted your jaw as you forced yourself to swallow his cum, your lashes fluttered dangerously. “Yeah, you like it when we use you, don’t you?”

He waited. You answered. A throaty, painful, ‘Yes, Captain.’

You were lifted. Steve sat back on the bed as he lowered you onto his cock. Bucky climbed up in front of you. He stood just before you as you tilted your head back to look up at him. As Steve filled you up, you shuddered and Bucky held his cock just above your lips. “Take him,” Steve rasped in your ear. You opened your mouth and Bucky quickly dipped his cock past your lips and tongue, stretching your throat as he forced himself as deep as he could go. 

Steve moved your hips for you; lifting and crashing down your pelvis as he fucked you from below. It wasn’t long before you felt the tingle; the familiar tidal rising higher and higher. You moaned around Bucky’s cock, a pathetic gurgle. Your pussy clamped around Steve’s cock and he only quickened your motion as your cum leaked out onto his balls.

“Cum in her mouth,” Steve said, “She’s good. Very good.”

Bucky grabbed the back of your head and sank deep into your throat. He burst and you gulped down his cum with him still inside. He shivered at the sensation of your tightening throat; his other hand coming up to feel the bulge of his cock from the outside. Slowly, he pulled out, his cock dripping with spit and cum.

Steve laid back and brought you with him. He rolled over and trapped you beneath, your arms trapped painfully between your bodies. He thrust into you, moving only his pelvis as his flesh clapped loudly against your ass. His hand came up to crush your head into the mattress and you felt Bucky’s weight leave the bed. 

“Tell me what a slut you are,” Steve hissed in your ear, “Tell me.”

“I-I-I’m a slut,” You sputtered out, “C-Captain. O-o-ohhhhh.”

“You’re my slut, aren’t you? Hmm? You like my cock better, don’t you?” He growled and you bounced between him and the mattress.

“I love your cock,” You whined, “I love it so much. “It feels so--”

Your eyes closed as you came again and Steve buried himself in you. His cum spilled inside as dragged his nails over your scalp. His hot breath was trapped along your neck as he laid over you. He slowly lifted his head and searched for Bucky. The other super soldier was hard again, your panties clutched in his metal hand. He stroked himself as Steve withdrew and stood. 

“Your turn,” He took the satin panties from Bucky and rubbed them between his fingers, “Stand her up this time.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Bucky, and the reader get together but not all is as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s be honest, this is pure smut. There’s really little plot here but I hope you all get your jollies off this abominable sin of mine.
> 
> Also, if you can please comment :) I would forever love you.

You had never seen Steve like this. He had come close in the last few weeks but today, he was determined. Icy, almost. His demeanour changed on a dime. He was his usual self when he had invited you to the small cafe. You had enjoyed your specialty drinks as if it was just another lunch date. A little time away from the tower to be a normal couple. He had been doting; tender. But as you walked out onto the street, his grip on your hand tightened and his jaw clenched.

He didn’t say a word at first. Merely led you along by your hand to a cab. He recited the address to the driver and you raised a brow. Your destination wasn’t the tower. You hadn’t expected another visit to the secret loft. The one he and Bucky had taken you to after the banquet. The same you visited in the time since, in which you had succumbed to your baser desires. Where Steve became a different person.

You squeezed his hand and he released you. His hands fell to his thighs and he stared through the windshield. The twitch in his cheek betrayed his impatience. Spoke of the thoughts he had no doubt been harbouring since your coffee date. You clasped your hands together and your leg bounced nervously. The flurry of what was to come swept around you; sent a shiver up your spine.

The taxi stopped and Steve paid the driver with a curt thanks. He waited for you to exit first and followed you closely. He slapped your ass as you walked up the front steps of the building. You had to wait for him to unlock the door; only he and Bucky had a key. He directed you before him with a gesture. He marched you up the stairs and kept close. 

He groped your ass as you ascended; made no effort to hide his affections as you passed another occupant on the way. You tried to bat Steve away as you apologized to the stranger but he caught your hand. You carried on as he gripped you tight, remonstrance in his touch. When you came upon your floor, he turned you back to him and pressed you to the door. His other hand slid the keys in the lock, his body flush against yours.

“You ready, sweetheart?” He grinned as he turned the handle slowly.

“I…I wasn’t expecting–”

“I asked you if you’re ready,” His growled, “Are you going to be good girl today?”

You blinked at him and nearly fell backward as he opened the door behind you. You stumbled inside the apartment as he kept on. “Y-yes, Captain.” The title pleased him and he kicked the door shut. 

He edged you further inside, his hands went to your shoulders and turned you around. He urged you past the sofa and matching armchairs. The living room which was forgotten for the centerpiece of the loft. He released you as you entered the bedroom and brushed against you. You felt his bulge as he passed. The light flicked on and your eyes sparked at the change in hue. A soft red glow radiated from the ceiling. The room had been tidied since your last visit. Fresh sheets, toys cleaned and hidden beneath a cloth, curtains drawn to block out the day.

“Naked, now,” Steve clapped his hands and you jumped.

You hesitated but only until you looked to him. His eyes were dark. Fiery. He tilted his head in warning and you quickly unlooped your purse from your shoulder. Your shoes were removed clumsily and you held onto the wall to keep from falling. Next your shirt was pulled over your head and you glanced to him again. He was so intent on you as if it were a test. You shimmied out of your skirt and he tutted.

“These?” He approached and pinched the grey cotton of your panties. “Really?”

“I-I didn’t know we were–”

“You should always be prepared,” He said. “Always.” His finger almost touched your nose as he pointed at you. “Understood?”

“Yes, Captain,” You breathed and he backed away as he crossed his arms. 

“Hurry up and finish.” He turned and crossed to the window. He peeked through the slit between the long curtains. “Sit on the bed. Don’t move.”

You shed your bra and panties as quickly as you could. You piled your clothes neatly on the chair and went to the bed. You sat daintily on the edge and clung to the mattress. Your toes pointed to the floor as you braced yourself. Steve ignored you as the sound of the front door distracted him and he filled the bedroom door with his broad figure. He leaned against the frame as you heard footsteps near.

“About time,” Steve greeted. “You were supposed to be here before us.”

“Yeah, sorry, I got a bit caught up with Sam and…well, what was I supposed to say to him, huh?” Bucky’s voice was exasperated. You weren’t certain if it was impatience with Steve or for what they had planned. 

You frowned as you looked around. They had planned this out so minutely. Your own boyfriend communicated more clearly with his best friend than you. It made you feel powerless. Insignificant.

“Let’s just get started,” Steve said and stood back as Bucky entered. His blue eyes met yours and flitted away sheepishly. You felt the goosebumps as he tried not to peek at you. Even after all he had done, he was like a child with a crush. So shy. ”Buck, go on and get undressed. I’ll get her warmed up.”

Steve closed the door and sidestepped Bucky. Your eyes clung to the latter as he dutifully removed his thin canvas jacket. He hung it on the back of the same chair where your clothes sat. His fingers trailed down the cushion and he dragged them along the cotton of your panties. He rescinded his hand sharply and tugged up the hem of his shirt. He turned from the chair as he pulled the fabric past his face.

“Hey,” Steve gripped your chin between thumb and index and made you look at him. “Don’t worry about him right now.” He squeezed your jaw and smirked. “Turn around.” He let go and took a step back. “I want your ass up.”

Your breath caught and you nearly giggled. The look on his face told you it was no laughing matter. This Steve wasn’t the same who wrestled with you in bed and rained you with gentle kisses. This was the Steve that grabbed you by the hair and choked you till your head spun. The new Steve. The man you hadn’t known until the last two weeks.

You spun and he slapped your ass so hard you fell against the mattress. “Not fast enough.” He hissed and you crawled onto the bed as your ass stung. You looked back as you sensed his hand hovering and he smacked you again. “I didn’t tell you to look at me.”

“Sorry…Captain,” You righted yourself and leaned on your elbows as you held your ass up. He ran his fingertips along your tender skin and left you wanting as he pulled away. You bit your lip and exhaled. You wanted to see what he was doing but you didn’t dare peek again.

“All you have to do is relax,” You listened to him move around, the cloth rustles over the table of toys. “Patience, Buck.” 

You closed your eyes and reminded yourself to stay still.  _Don’t look._  You sensed him near again, his hand made you jump as he palmed your ass. He pushed your cheek up and growled. “Now, I want you to be still…if you don’t listen–” He slapped your ass, “You will be punished.” You grasped the sheet below and held your breath. “Understood?”

“Yes, Captain,” You croaked. Your mouth was terribly dry. You were so nervous; so excited.

You flinched as you felt a sudden coolness seep down your ass and between your cheeks. You shivered and Steve gave a warning pinch. He dipped his fingers down and spread the lube. He added more as he felt around your asshole and you clenched instinctively. “You gotta relax,” He cooed. It tickled as he drew circles with his fingertips. You placed your hands flat to the bed and squeaked.

He pressed along your ring. Slow but firm. His finger entered just a little and you whined. He worked in and out, pushing slightly deeper with each delve inside. Your breath hitched and you dropped your head forward. The stretch was both painful and curious. A sensation you had never felt before. It wasn’t long before the burn grew scintillating. 

He worked his finger deeper and faster as he added more lube. You moaned and bit down on the side of your hand. “Good girl.” He preened. “Look at you,” You trembled and he pulled out entirely. He pressed another finger to you and you whimpered. He shoved both fingers past your tight hole and your head shot up. He was just as careful as the first time but the strain was much greater. 

An odd pressure filled you as his finger dove to their limit. In and out, your body adjusted despite the tightness in your thighs. You sucked on your hand as he fucked your asshole with his fingers. Again, he pulled out and you looked over your shoulder at the sudden emptiness. He slapped your ass and you forced your head forward.

“What did I say?” He barked. You apologized again and he sighed. 

Again, you felt a prod against your asshole. This was different; cool, slick. You realized what it was as the shape was forced inside of you just a little at a time. You shuddered as the plug stretched you until it was past its peak. Your ass slowly adjusted to the fullness and you leaned heavily on your elbows. Steve wiggled the end of the plug and you groaned.

“On your back,” He ordered and you moved at once. You couldn’t handle another spanking; not with the plug in. You turned and swiftly laid across the mattress, the lube dripped along your thighs. “Get her wrists.”

You looked up as Bucky approached the side of the bed. Steve took your ankle and pulled a strap from along the bedpost. You hadn’t noticed those. He buckles one leg in and then the other and Bucky did the same to your arms. He was less rough than Steve but tied them just as tight. 

“I want you to use her mouth first,” Steve said, “While she adjusts.”

Bucky glanced at Steve and nodded. He climbed up beside your head. He sat back on his heels and grabbed the back of your head. You turned to him and he leaned into you. His cock poked your nose as you parted your lips. You swirled your tongue around his swollen tip and moaned around him. He groaned and twitched, pushing deeper down your throat. He thrust in and out, his motion tentative.

“More,” Steve urged as you heard the buckle of his belt. The noise of your saliva against Bucky’s flesh mingled with that of his movement. He never stopped. Always watching. Always planning. Bucky pushed as far as he could go and your throat constricted. Your body spasmed and he eased out. “No, hold it there.” Steve corrected him. “Slow, all the way in and then out. In, out.” Steve instructed and Bucky obeyed, going as deep as he could and then retreating all the way. Your spit glistened on his cock and dribbled around your lips.

You flinched as Steve touched your thigh, then your other. His hands explored your body as Bucky continued to invade your mouth. He edge around your most sensitive spot; hips, waist, stomach, tits, everywhere but where you wanted him. You moaned around Bucky’s cock and he rasped at the sensation. Steve framed your pussy with his hands but did not touch.

“I want you to cum on her face,” Steve said. “I want her messy.”

Bucky’s hips stuttered and his motion grew frantic. He grunted as he held your head in place and you struggled to take all of him without choking. He bobbed up and down your throat until silver stars floated across your vision. You were too weak to resist as he finally pulled out. Your head lolled on the mattress as he stroked himself over you. His warm cum shot across your face; around your lips and down your cheek, a stray strand along your nose. He shuddered and leaned heavily on the bedpost as you gasped for air.

“Good,” Steve commended as he rescinded his touch. The mattress jostled as he stood. “Now I want you to touch her. Just your fingers.” You pulled against the restraints as you longed to rub your thighs together. You could feel the primal pulse inside of you. The hunger for more.

As Bucky moved around the bed and climbed up between your legs, your head was turned in the opposite direction. Steve took up Bucky’s position at your other shoulder and the cool metal fingers tickled your thigh. You opened your mouth without thinking. Steve chuckled and paused before delving past your lips. He was much more abrupt than Bucky; finding your limit almost immediately as your throat rebelled against him.

Bucky’s metal hand clung to your thigh as his other dipped between your legs. His fingertips brushed along your pussy and you writhed. Steve gripped your head tight as he thrust deep into your throat. He relished the strain of your limbs against the straps as you struggled to take him. 

You hummed in surprise as Bucky found your clit; gentle at first; exploratory. He rubbed circles around your bud and your thighs tensed. Then he flicked and you swallowed around Steve as you tried not to choke on the ripple. He dragged his fingers through your arousal and back up, spreading your obvious delight as he played with you. Your nerves flurried around his touch and you felt them rise in a desperate peak.

“Stop,” Steve order. Bucky took a moment to respond but his fingers stilled just as you were ready to burst. “Not yet.” You could hear the grin in his tone. He sank down your throat to keep you from arguing. “Let her be for a few moments…then grab the vibe.”

You groaned, or tried to, but were silenced by Steve’s cock. He pulled back and you gulped down the air before your throat was once more blocked. You wanted to bend your legs but couldn’t, held in place as the heat radiated through your body. You needed release so badly. Your climax slipped away and your clit throbbed. Your eyes rolled back and you focused on relaxing your throat.

You heard the click and the buzz before the vibe met your skin. Bucky’s metal fingers stretched across your thigh again and he lightly touched your clit with the toy. Your hips bucked and Steve laughed. “Just like that. Lightly. Not too much.” Bucky grazed over your bud and down between your folds. He carried the pattern; up, down, around. Never quite enough pressure, but just enough to hurt. You were close again. “Stop.” Steve’s order made tears rise. “Let her cool down.”

Bucky moved away from you again and you sobbed as Steve let you breathe. Your throat and jaw hurt from his relentless fucking. You had ignored the ache for the thrum in your pussy. You were left wanting as you gagged and gasped around Steve’s cock. Finally, he removed himself entirely and just as Bucky had, came across your face. His cum mixed with that already cool on your skin and he dragged his thumb through it as he smirked.

“Alright,” Steve backed off the bed and turned to Bucky. “Your mouth now.” He neared Bucky as he came to end of the mattress, “Easy.” 

Bucky climbed up on the bed; just as he was before, right between your legs. This time he bent and bowed his head. His lips tickled the crease between thigh and pelvis before he ventured further. You shivered at the sensation, his mouth edged around your pussy before diving in entirely. His tongue was cool against your fiery pussy. He lapped between your folds and around you clit. You moaned and forgot the shadow looming beside you.

Bucky’s tongue circled your clit and you lifted your hips in a wordless plea for more. He suckled at your bud and you sighed. You reached out for your impending orgasm but fell back before you could grasp it as Bucky was suddenly drawn back. He sat up on his knees as Steve pushed him away from you. “Not yet,” He patted Bucky’s shoulder. “Up.”

Bucky’s jaw twitched but he did as he was told. Steve took his place between your legs and fiddled with the odd object in his hand. You couldn’t help but focus on the other super soldier. He looked as frustrated as you. His eyes strayed to your body and sparkled. His face turned dreamy as his gaze explored your figure and his fingers twiddled. He sighed as he looked back to Steve, a glare burned along his friend’s back.

Steve’s fingers pressed apart your pussy and the air glossed over your tender clit. Your eyes followed Bucky’s but you couldn’t see past your pelvis as a peculiar sensation slid along your bud. The metal squeezed along your clit and tightened in place. You whined as the clamp trapped the pressure at a needlepoint and you bit down on your lip as you whimpered. It was too much. You needed to cum. Now.

“Steve,” You croaked, “Steve, please, I can’t.”

“Shhh,” He slapped your thigh. “No arguing, right?”

“Yes, Captain,” You hissed at his sharp strike. “Yes.”

“I have to tell you one more time and I’ll gag you, sweetheart,” He warned as he stepped off the bed. His hands worked at loosening the straps around your ankles. “Help me turn her over, Buck.”

-

Steve squinted at Bucky as he undid the straps. He could tell his friend was growing less amenable by the moment. The girl squirming between them was no doubt the reason for his obvious displeasure. _Why should he be unhappy?_  Steve was letting him fuck his girl when he should have kicked his ass the moment he found her panties in his bag. 

When at last they turned her over, her mewling and writhing making it no easier, the straps were back in place and she was spread eagle on her stomach. Steve liked this view better. He could see the plug in her ass and the wetness sparkling around the clamp on her pussy. His cock twitched and sent an agonizing thrill through him. He wanted just as bad to fuck her into oblivion.

“Hey,” Steve waved Bucky over to him. “What’s the problem?” Bucky shook his head and said nothing. “If you wanna stop just tell me.”

“No, I–” Bucky said abruptly. “I don’t wanna stop, I just…” He glanced over his shoulder at the bed. “I don’t wanna hurt her.”

“She’s loving it, don’t worry. Trust me, I know her body.” Steve smiled over Bucky’s shoulder, “She can’t get enough. Now,” Steve sighed and stepped around Bucky, “I want you to fuck her.” Bucky turned and all hesitation left his movements as he neared the bed. “Slow.” Steve directed as Bucky positioned himself between her legs. 

Her body trembled as she tried to lift her pelvis. The sight of her desperation made Steve even harder. Bucky brought his knees up behind her thighs and leaned on his metal arm as he guided himself to her entrance. Steve watched the muscles of his ass as he thrust into her. He was too gentle. Steve huffed and stepped closer. 

“Harder. Keep it slow, but hard.” Steve ordered him as he watched her legs strain against the straps.

Bucky jolted his pelvis against her and she whined. Steve could imagine the stretch in her ass more pressure was added to the plug. The throbbing of her clit as the clamp kept the blood flow pinpointed their. The noises she made as her body was jerked beneath Bucky’s assured him of her bittersweet delight.  _What was pleasure without a little pain?_

Steve gripped his cock as he walked around the bed. He stroked himself as he admired every angle of her debasement. Her face shone with sweat as her nails dug into the straps and her cries grew louder and louder. The cum was still sticky around her lips and cheeks. Her eyes caught the sight of his hand and followed its movement. She bared her teeth as Bucky’s pace remained tedious. 

Steve grabbed the strap closest to him and unbuckled it as he continued to work his cock. He lifted a knee onto the bed and replaced his hand with hers. It didn’t take any encouragement for her to do as he pleased. She was only too eager as her body bounced against the mattress. She licked her lips hungrily and Steve shook his head.

“Faster,” He commanded and Bucky sped up diligently. The clap of flesh echoed around the room and Steve felt the tide as it began to crest. Soon it would curl and wash away into the ocean. “More, more,” Steve said through heavy breaths. He couldn’t hold off much longer.

She cried out and her hand stilled on his cock. She was cumming. Her eyes rolled back and he held her hand around him. He guided it as he chased his own orgasm and hers swept over her violently. She was louder than he had ever heard her. Bucky’s grunt joined her moans as he rutted into her even hard. His dark hair hung over his sweaty shoulders, his muscles rippled as his climax dangled before him.

“On her ass,” Steve gritted out, “Cum on her ass.”

Steve’s cum spilled on her face as he stroked himself with her hand. The sweat and semen formed a sheen over her skin that added to her beauty. She ran her tongue around her lips and she hummed at the taste of him. Steve released her as Bucky pulled back and his cum spewed along the curve of her ass and pooled at the small of her back. 

Steve measured his breath and bent over his girl. He reached over to undo her other wrist. He retreated back to his feet and came around the end of the bed. “My turn.” He nudged Bucky in the side. “Take her mouth.” 

Bucky climbed off the mattress and Steve undid the straps from her ankles. He slapped her ass again, relished in the sound of it. He lifted her ass in the air and pushed her knees together. “Stay.” He warned her. His hand hovered in threat until she mumbled ‘Yes, Captain’. He couldn’t get enough of those words.

He pressed his cock to her entrance and watched as Bucky moved in front of her. He lifted her head and she leaned on her elbows. She accepted his cock and her head bobbed up and down as Bucky’s metal fingers stroked her hair. Steve pushed inside and her pussy clung to him. She felt so good around him it was almost hard to pull back. He thrust into her as deep as he could and she moaned around Bucky.

Steve reached down and wiggled the plug in her ass. She squeaked but her voice was smothered by Bucky’s cock. They moved her body in tandem between theirs. Her pussy and throat sucked around them noisily. Her purrs were maddening and drove Steve’s rhythm. The way the muscles of her shoulders tensed and her thighs shook was almost too much.

She came but her moans were muted. She quaked around Steve’s cock and nearly slipped from Bucky’s. Her orgasm didn’t stop as another rose swiftly and she was senseless between them. Bucky was next as he pulled out and his cum spilled across her face. 

She collapsed beneath Steve and her legs slipped over the edge. He fucked her until she was gibbering, face down as Bucky sat back and caught his breath. Steve pulled out just as his climax struck him. He grunted as he came down her ass and thigh; her own cum still strung between her and his cock. 

Steve stood straight as she lay prone, her body half off the bed. “Again,” He commanded and lifted her knees back to the mattress. Bucky raised his brows as Steve pointed to her head. “Again,” He repeated with a sharp look and plunged into her without warning.

-

Bucky was exhausted. Not just physically, but emotionally. Steve had finally relented. A whole afternoon spent in the apartment. Fucking her; humiliating her. He didn’t like that part. He didn’t want her as a piece of meat. He wanted her as more. He wanted to know what it was like to feel her tenderness. To take her gently. Lovingly. But if this was what he needed to do to be close to her, so be it.

Even so, he just wanted to be gone. He could barely look at her now. Limp, on her side, sweaty, covered in cum; not just his but Steve’s. He followed the rules but it didn’t mean he liked them. Steve sat down beside her. His finger slipped between her legs and withdrew the dripping clamp from her bud. She shuddered and whined. Next he removed the plug and she gasped. He bent over and kissed her sticky cheek and she smiled.  _How could she love a man who would do this to her?_

Well, Bucky did it to her too. But he wasn’t the one she had chosen. He was just another toy for Steve like she was. She just couldn’t see it. How quickly he had changed towards her. They used to be that sickeningly sweet couple he dreaded for their reminder of his own loneliness. Now, Steve was the Captain and they were his minions. Bucky sighed and retreated to the bathroom. He took a cloth and wetted it. He wiped himself clean; her cum and slobber dried across his pelvis.

He heard Steve enter as he wrung out the cloth and tossed it in the hanging hamper. He grabbed a fresh one and ran it under the warm water. Steve dropped the toys beside the sink and blocked the door with his arm. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to…clean her up?” He said in confusion. 

“Before you do, get some pics,” Steve lowered his arm and brushed past him in the tight room. “Face, ass, everything.”

“Pics?” Bucky squeezed the cloth. “I don’t–”

“A little something to add to your collection.” He smiled in the mirror as he shoved his hand beneath the faucet. “Send a copy to me.”

Bucky nodded and hid his disgust as he re-entered the bedroom. Sure he had watched her, stolen from her, but he knew it was wrong. Steve didn’t seem to see the line anymore. 

She was as they had left her. Bucky took his phone and reluctantly swiped the screen. He aimed it so that she was in frame and snapped the picture without looking. He went around her until he had enough to send Steve and dropped the phone back on the chair with his clothes.

He lowered himself onto the bed carefully. He touched her softly and said her name. “Is it alright if I clean you up?” He asked.  _How often did anyone ask her what she wanted?_ Bucky felt even worse as he thought of their first night together. His deceit. And all for his own gratification. It had all led to this. 

She rolled onto her back and nodded breathlessly. He wiped her face first. That had bothered him most. He didn’t mind cumming on her but he hated that she had been covered in it like that. The way Steve had made a point of it. _“I want her messy,” He said._  He dabbed at her cheeks gently, around her chin, her nose, her forehead. There were dried ribbons in her hair, too.

“Do you want a shower?” Bucky asked as he followed the patches down her body. His shame burned in his cheeks. 

“I think I should,” She giggled.  _How could she laugh?_ Her own boyfriend, the man she claimed was the love of her life, was in the bathroom smiling at his reflection and another was out here cleaning her up.  _Shouldn’t it be the other way around?_  “Do you need help?” He asked as she sat up shakily.

“No, no, it’s fine,” She shimmied past him clumsily. “I think I can–” She stood and touched her tender thighs. “–manage.” She squeezed his shoulder and offered her hand, “I’ll take that,” She nodded to the cloth. “Thank you.” She smiled at him, “That was sweet of you.”

“No problem,” He grumbled as he surrendered the cloth. She turned and crossed stiffly to the bathroom. 

She leaned against the door frame before she disappeared through it and Bucky hung his head. He had wanted her but not this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is away but that doesn’t mean there’s an end to the play.
> 
> Warnings: non/dubcon sex.
> 
> This is dark!Steve AND dark!Bucky and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s a lot of sex in this chapter but there is a sliver of plot and I think it’s even a bit sad in the end. Anyways, enjoy as Steve turns into more of dick and gets insane on his sexual power trip.
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments <3

Steve rarely slept before a mission. Luckily, he hadn’t been very tired. He had taken real pleasure in wearing her out. He’d be away for a few days, maybe more, and it was nice to have her to himself. Even so, he couldn’t help but think of all the other ways to use her as he was fucking her. 

As she was beneath him, he recalled their last rendezvous with Bucky. Her mouth around his friend’s cock as he pounded into her from behind. The way her back arched, the noises that came from her. The very same as he crushed her into the mattress. Her body bounced beneath his violently as he kept his hand around her throat.

She passed out for an hour and he roused her. His cock hurt it was so hard. She was groggy as he turned her over and entered her. She gripped the pillow as his skin slapped against hers. She fell asleep again, filled with his cum. Still, he couldn’t sleep. He was thinking of the conversation he needed to have with Bucky before he left. And with her.

She snored with her head hidden behind her arm and he rubbed her lower back. Her alarm began to chime and she snorted as she lifted her head. She reached over clumsily and swiped her finger three times across her phone screen before it quieted. She rolled back over and buried her head in the pillow.

“Sweetheart,” He purred as he pressed his body to her. He felt himself harden and she shook her head at the prod of his cock. “Time to wake up.”

“Five more minutes,” She mumbled. 

“I gotta leave soon,” He cooed as he cupped her ass, “And don’t you have to work?”

“Not til nine,” She kept her face hidden from him as she sprawled on her stomach. “Five minutes.”

He chuckled and slapped her ass. She winced but didn’t move. He squeezed her ass and kissed along her neck and shoulder. She grumbled and shimmied away from him. 

“Haven’t you had enough?” She tried to shrug him off.

“Of you, never,” He traced his fingers along her back and she stiffened.

“I’m sore,” She turned to look at him, her eyelids heavy and barely open. Her voice was thick with fatigue.

“It’s alright,” He climbed over her and pinned her to the mattress with his arm across her shoulders. “I’ll do the work.”

“Steve,” She tried to lift her head and he moved his arm to her neck.

“Shhh,” He lined himself up and pushed past her ass. She wriggled, a whimper squeaked from her.

“Really, Steve,” She was a bit more alert, “I said no.”

He entered her without furth argument. His cock was throbbing. Her warmth eased the ache. She reached back to his wrist and he batted her away. He grabbed her shoulders and lifted himself. He thrust into her with all his weight as his long fingers hooked over her shoulders. She clawed at the sheets as her head was forced deeper into the pillow.

“Fuck,” He slammed into her, each rock of his hips marked by a whine from her lips. “I’m gonna miss you so much.”

“S-s-steve,” She stuttered, “Goddamn–it, st—”

He shifted his weight onto his knees as he kept his motion hard and deep. He spread a hand over the middle of her back to keep her in place as he clamped his other over her mouth. She muttered into his palm. Her eyes were wide now. He sped up.

He felt her walls tighten around him. She was cumming even as she grasped at his hand. Her eyes rolled back and he felt the wave roll through him. His thrusts were jerky and rough as he came and grunted out his release. 

He slowed and pulled his hand from her mouth. He wiped her saliva along her back and eased out of her. His cum leaked out of her beautifully. He fell back onto his side of the bed and she sat up in an instant. He caught her hand before she could slap his chest.  

“Steve!” Her voice was shrill, “What the fuck?”

“Sorry, I know that was more than five minutes,” He laughed and the rage sparked in her eyes.

“Not funny,” She tried to yank her hand away but he kept his hold firm.

“You’re gonna be begging for it by the time I get back,” He tugged on her and grabbed her other arm. He forced her over him as he squeezed her wrists. “Won’t you?”

She stared at him. Her lips twitched but she said nothing.

“I was going to have Bucky take care of you while I was away but if you’re going to be a brat, I’ll let you pout alone,” He gritted through his teeth. 

Her eyes searched him and the tension left her jaw. She looked down; ashamed, afraid even. His cock threatened to rise again and he pushed away the urge.

“Hmm?” He brought her hands up to rest on his shoulders.

“Yes, Captain,” She mumbled. “I’ll be good.”

“Alright,” He hugged her to him and she slowly let her head rest beside his. “You remember the rules when I’m gone.”

“I will,” She whispered her ascent. 

He pushed his leg between her and felt his cum dribble from her. He reached down and dragged his fingers along her wet pussy. She shivered and he snarled in approval.

“I’ve got something else for you,” He said as he slipped his fingers inside of her. She was warm still. “A little present for following the rules.”

He removed his fingers and ran his hands along her body before reluctantly rolling her off him. He sat up and turned his legs over the side of the bed. She pushed herself up and as her thighs brushed together, she trembled. She would feel him until he returned. 

He stood and crossed to his dresser. They had spent the night in his room. He wanted the privacy. The retreat. He opened the top drawer and pulled out the curved pink toy. He admired it before he turned back to her and held it up. Her eyes rounded and her brows rose.

“I want you to wear this today,” He sat on the bed as she crawled over to him. She tucked her legs under her as she came to his side. “All day. Until I say otherwise.”

“Wear it?” She crinkled her nose.

He smirked and handed it to her. He reached over to his nightstand and unplugged his phone. He opened it and hit the app. He pressed the first setting and it buzzed; a short spurt, but audible between her fingers. She gasped and his eyes drifted down to her lap. Realization smoothed her features.

“But I… I can’t have this in at work,” She shoved it towards him. “I’m supposed to be at a conference with Tony at noon–”

“You’ll manage,” He wrapped his hand around hers and pushed the toy against her chest. “You’re a good girl, aren’t you?”

-

Steve left her with a kiss. He could tell she was irritated with him still. She knew better than to say anything. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t remember the look on her face or the tone she took with him as she stepped out of the shower and he waved the toy at her. He knew she wouldn’t disobey, she had yet to do so, but he expected a bit of gratitude. 

He yawned as he stopped at Bucky’s door and knocked. He waited. Knocked again. He heard movement from the other side and finally it opened. 

Bucky’s hair was a mess. His blue eyes were cloudy with sleep and he looked confused at Steve’s presence. His voice was thick as he grumbled a ‘hey’ and glanced down the hall.

“Just sayin’ goodbye before I leave,” Steve nodded past him, “May I?”

Bucky shrugged and opened the door. He stepped back as Steve entered. The room reflected its occupant. Sloppy, dark. The blankets were twisted across the bed and the hamper overflowed with clothes. The desk was piled with old case briefs and wrappers. It was not the quarters of a military man but a distracted one.

“When I’m gone,” Steve crossed his arms as Bucky closed the door. “I leave her to you but…rules, right?”

“Right,” Bucky gristled and cleared his throat. 

“I’ll call you tonight. 2300 hours.” He sighed. “Get her to the apartment. We’ll take it from there.”

“I’m tired, Steve,” Bucky sat on the office chair at his desk. “I think a night off would be good for all of us.”

“I say what’s good for us,” Steve said, “She’ll be desperate by then.”

Bucky looked away, his blue eyes dull. “Okay,” His voice was just as enthusiastic.

“I could call it all off. For good,” Steve approached him. “And you can leave her alone. Entirely. No talking. You’ll never be in the same room as her again.”

Bucky’s eyes flashed and he glared at Steve. His shoulders tensed then fell as he saw the resolve in Steve’s sneer. “You…fine.” He huffed. He leaned back in the chair heavily. “Whatever you say, Captain.”

-

The day had been torturous. There was no relief to be had. Even alone in your room, you could not get comfortable. You had shed your blouse and skirt for a night shirt, but it did nothing to cool you down. You sat against your head board, unable to focus on your phone screen as you watched a DIY video on tiling, or wallpaper.  _Who knew?_

You tried to sleep but that was hopeless, you could barely sit still. You were close to writhing across the mattress as you slid further and further down. Your phone buzzed, you jumped. It hadn’t vibrated all day but that thing inside of you had. Endlessly. 

You were rigid. Antsy. It was almost as if Steve was there with you. He’d get you close to the edge and then lay off, only to start again the moment you relaxed. You were about to pull the damn thing out. 

'Bucky’s waiting’, the text read. 'Downstairs’. You frowned and a moment later the vibe buzzed too. You typed back. 'Yes, Captain’. 

You stared at the suggested responses. _'Love you’, heart emoji, 'miss you’._  You hit send and ignored the pang in your chest. You scrolled up but gave up before you could find those sweet messages from long ago. That Steve rarely showed his face anymore.

You sighed and pulled on a hoodie and jeans over your night shirt. You tied your sneakers and didn’t bother to fix your hair. You pulled the hood up and head down. Bucky was in his car, a hand on the steering wheel as he idled around the side. You dipped into the seat and flinched as you sat on the vibe and it went off again.

“Hey,” He said. He didn’t look at you as he pulled out onto the street.

“Sorry, hope you weren’t waiting too long,” You clasped your hands together nervously.

He shook his head. “No. No. It’s nothing,” His cheek twitched, almost like he wanted to smile. “I wasn’t waiting long.”

You looked out the window as he drove. He looked as tired as you felt. You had noticed that lately. He seemed entirely out of it. You were out of it. This whole arrangement had grown increasingly stressful. Every other night, if not every night, at least when they were in town. They hadn’t had many missions as of late.

Steve made sure that you felt his absence this time. Another vibration and you bit down on your knuckle. You counted the blocks until the building appeared before you. You undid your seat belt before the engine died and Bucky glanced over at you with a twinkle. You smiled at him and waited to grab the handle.

He got out first and you stumbled out your side. The key jingled against his metal hand and he waited for you to precede him. There wasn’t much to say. His phone lit up in his other hand. Steve giving another order. You ascended in a mutual resignation as he texted back. 

You waited for Bucky to unlock the door. Inside, the apartment was cool; silent. You headed for the bedroom but stopped as Bucky spoke up. “He wants us in here,” He held up his phone and read, “There’s a box on the counter,” You looked over to the kitchen; the counter looked out onto the living room. “He’s says to change.”

You nodded and grabbed the thin white box from the counter. You looked at Bucky as you headed back to the bedroom and he glanced away. He crossed his arm across his chest as he held his phone with his other hand. 

“I’ll wait in here.” He plopped into the chair.

You entered the bedroom and stripped. You felt as if you were shaking. You were nervous suddenly. You fished your phone from your pocket and touched the head of the toy pressed to your clit. 

'Take it out’. The text read. You replied diligently and sighed. You removed the toy and felt painfully empty.

You opened the box. A bodysuit of black straps stared back at you. No crotch, no ass, no tits, only straps. You placed your legs carefully through the holes you were sure were meant for them and worked at keeping it from tangling as you pulled it on. You looked down and felt like covering yourself. Bucky has seen it all and more but you felt even more naked in the harness-like lingerie.

You shook it off and went to the door. Bucky was talking when you entered. His screen was lit up as he held it before him. You could see Steve’s face over his shoulder. 

“There she is,” Steve said, “Let me get a look, Buck.”

Bucky turned his phone and his head. He blinked as he saw you and steadied the phone. 

“Amazing,” Steve purred and Bucky stood. “Alright, I want you two on the couch. You should be able to prop the phone up on the coffee table.”

Bucky hesitated. He was lucky Steve could only see you. He lowered the phone and leaned it on the coffee table against the fake plant in the middle of it. He stood and backed out of the frame so that the lens took in the complete expanse of the couch.

“Naked, Bucky,” Steve ordered, “Sweetheart, on the couch." 

You met Bucky’s gaze and he tilted his head. He unzipped his jacket and began to undress. You passed him and sat on the middle cushion. Steve smiled and you smoothed your hands over your thighs.

"You look so hot,” He said, “Turn. On all fours.”

“Yes, Captain,” You replied and got up on hands and knees.

“Mmm, look at that ass,” He purred. “Buck, you almost ready?”

“Yeah,” Bucky answered grimly as he pulled down his jeans. 

You watched him over your shoulder as he threw them over the chair with the rest of his clothes. Despite the edge in his voice, he was hard. You looked forward and waited for him.

“Behind her,” Steve directed as Bucky came into frame. “She should already be wet…I got her ready for you.”

You heard Bucky huff. It was too quiet for the microphone to pick up. The couch dipped behind you and you were surprised as his hands grazed your hips; one roughened flesh, the other smooth metal. He pushed his knees between yours as he squeezed your hips.

“Go on,” Steve urged. You looked over at the small phone. You could only see to his shoulders but you could tell he was touching himself. “Slow.”

You gulped and braced yourself. Bucky’s cock pressed along your pussy and he pulled his metal hand back to guide himself. He pushed inside and you exhaled. He was deliberate, as if taking Steve’s direction to the letter.

“Yeah, like that,” Steve breathed. “Make her want it.”

Bucky thrust smoothly. His hips rocked slow and steady. He held your hips as he suppressed his grunts. A moan erupted from you as he stoked the flames that had been burning all day. You hung your head as your pussy clenched around him. It wasn’t enough to finish. Just enough to keep you teetering.

“You gonna beg, baby?” Steve asked, “Let me hear it. Let him hear it.”

You bit your lip and hissed. You forced your voice out as you lifted your head. “Please,” You croaked sharply. “Please, more.”

“That’s it,” Steve cooed. His own breaths were starting to strain. “Harder.”

Bucky complied and his fingers tightened around your hips. You clawed at the cushion and pushed back into him. 

“Please, more, more, more,” You were so close. At last. A whole day of buzzing had made you crazy. You needed it more than you wanted it.

“More,” Steve echoed you. His voice was stone.

Bucky’s hand moved up to grip the straps along your shoulders. He pounded into you, his groans escaped him at last. He pulled you back until your hand were off the couch and your back arched. 

“Fuck, yeah,” Steve growled, “Let her have it, Buck.”

Bucky’s metal hand snaked under your arm to your throat. He brought flush against him as his fingers stretched across your neck. His breath was hot against your ear as he jostled your body. 

Agonized sputters leaked from your lips and the heat stormed within you. You clung to the straps along your stomach and closed your eyes. You could barely hear Steve’s moans or orders. You stuck your tongue out as you came and  laughed as the sudden release that washed over you.

Bucky slammed into you as his hand squeezed enough to block the air from your lungs. You wheezed and reached up to touch his hand. His grunts swirled in the air with Steve’s. He motion grew harder and wavered. 

His fingers loosened and he pushed you away. You fell forward over the cushions as he came on your thigh. Steve was already panting and your heart hammered still. You looked at the phone and met Steve’s dark eyes. 

“Again,” He growled as he fixed his phone, “Hold her down.”

-

Bucky fell back as the video called blipped. Steve’s face was gone; his voice too. Both were starting to wear on his nerves. He breathed out as he wiped the trickle of sweat along his chest. He was even more tired than before. He wasn’t sleeping. Only in spurts, an hour if he was lucky. He was exhausted. His head never stopped.

The movement beside him stirred him from his daze. As his cock softened, the fatigue sank in. He looked over at her with tired eyes as she rolled onto her back. She reached down and touched her pussy. His cum smeared along her ass and thighs, some dry and sticky on her stomach, too. 

He couldn’t looked at it. He had done that to her.  _And for what?_  She was Steve’s girl. He could never have her and he had done this on the threat of losing her.  _What would he lose but her humiliation? Her pain? Was it worth his fleeting pleasure?_  The harrowing highs and devastating lows.

She groaned as she slumped against the arm and dragged herself up. He peeked over at her again. She looked tired too. She rubbed her forehead and her features fell. He rarely saw her anything but cheery. Bright. She inhaled as if to right herself and stood unsteadily.

“I’m gonna…wash up,” Her voice was distant, her steps staggered and uncertain.

He watched her as she neared the bedroom door and he cleared his throat. He stood and shook of his hesitance. He felt more ashamed than she looked. 

“Can I…I’ll help. I gotta…” He looked down at his sweaty body, “If it’s okay with you?”

Her brow wrinkled and she considered him. A bitter smile curved her lips. “You’re asking  _me_?”

“I…” He hung his head. “Are you okay?” She shrugged and turned to lean on the door frame. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, I don’t think you did,” She said softly and glanced over her shoulder as she stood straight, “Come on. We can share the shower. Save some water.”

She disappeared and he followed at distance. When he entered the washroom, the faucet was cranked and the shower curtain drawn. She stepped over the lip of the tub and the rings rang against the pole as she pulled it closed. He stared at her blurred figure through the thin curtain and slipped in behind her.

“Admittedly, it’s selfish of me,” She said as she lathered a loofah, “I need you to get my back.”

“Oh,” He sputtered and took the sponge as she held it over her shoulder. 

“Fair trade. I’ll get yours.”

He nodded and daintily touched the loofah to her skin. He ran it down her spine and she shivered. He focused on his work, he scrubbed her diligently but gently. He did her arms and her ass. He paused at the latter. He hadn’t meant to go that far. He pulled away and handed her the loofah back.

She worked at the rest of her body and turned to him. “Now you,” She spun her finger. “I think I’ll–” She yawned as he followed her direction, “Sleep here. You can go if you like but I’m…wiped." 

She began with his shoulders, gently along the metal seam. Her touch was firm but caring. As if she feared she could hurt him. He let his head fall forward as he eased into her touch. The act was almost intimate. The slaking of his sweat at her hands. She finished and pressed the loofah into his hand.

She left before him. He was close behind. He dried himself as he followed her to the bedroom. Hung his towel beside hers as she fell onto the bed.

"Think I’ll stay too.” He said, “I’ll crash on the couch. Give ya a ride in the morning.”

She nodded and rolled onto her stomach. She lifted her head as he made to leave. “You can sleep in here.” She offered. “Figure…after everything, it doesn’t matter.”

“Are you–sure?” He asked.

“Yeah, come on,” She shimmied over, “Lots of room.”

Bucky hesitated. He should grab something to sleep in but he was tired. He just wanted to lay down.  _And beside her_ , that sounded like heaven.

“Okay,” He crossed to the bed slowly. 

He laid down so that the bed barely moved beneath him. He slipped under the blanket and she did the same. She faced away from him, her arms up around her pillow as she lay on her stomach. The silence was eerie as he reached to turn off the lamp.

“Are you…sure you’re okay?” His voice cracked in the darkness.

“Are you?” She didn’t move. “Something…” Her voice died and she wiggled around to face him. “Steve’s changed. A lot. Do you think?”

“He has,” He kept his voice low as if afraid to be heard.

She stayed quiet a moment as she thought. He held his breath as he waited for her to speak.

“I feel…” She stopped and scoffed at herself. “Would it be wrong to say I’m lonely?”

“Lonely?” He echoed her, “No. Not wrong if that’s how you feel.”

She sniffed. and rolled onto her back. Her hand came up and she wiped her cheek. She was crying. She rubbed her neck and slowly rescinded her hand. She reached over and touched his. She laced her fingers through his vibranium ones.

“Will you—will you hold me?” She trembled, “Steve doesn’t…he’s so rough.”

Bucky’s heart pounded in his ears. This woman who he had just desecrated now looked to him as some sort of comfort. It felt wrong.

“If you want,” he said. 

She untangled her fingers from his and nestled closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her instinctively. She pressed her hand to his chest and felt the rise and fall. Could he feel how hard his heart was pounding?

“I’m…sorry.” He muttered.

“Me, too,” She said. “I thought…this was what I wanted. It was…good at first.” She traced a line along his chest. “Bucky?”

“Yes,” He replied as he felt a flutter. 

“Are you okay?” She whispered as she looked up at him. Her breath was hot along his jaw.

He closed his eyes and sighed. “No. I don’t think I am.” He confessed. “I think we should stop. All of this.”

“Me too…but–” She gulped and her hand slipped down to grip his side. “I don’t wanna lose Steve…” He nodded and bit down on his tongue. “Or you.”

“Me?” He looked down at her through the dark. She lifted her head and stared back at him.

“Yes,” She shifted closer and pressed herself against him, “But I don’t want it to be like this.” She reached up and trailed her fingers along his jawline as she leaned over him. “Don’t you want me?”

“Of course–” His answer was cut off as she crashed her lips to his. He kissed her back. 

He didn’t think, he didn’t doubt, he just did. She was soft, warm, delicious. It was wonderful. She cradled his face as she climbed on top of him, her body flush over his. His cock twitched and his hands came up to explore her. His fingers danced over her delicately.

She parted from his lips and he whispered her name. A question. She hushed him as she bent her head and kissed along his neck and shoulders. She lingered on the vibranium, her hand caressed it as if it were truly his. The swirl of her fingertips sent electricity through the metal and his flesh.

She sat up and straddled him. His cock prodded her and she wiggled her hips. He touched her thighs shyly. “We can’t–”

“I don’t care,” She said, “I don’t care about the rules. Bucky…what do you want?”

“You,” He replied without pause. “I want you.”

She reached down and raised herself over him. She guided his cock along her pussy and rubbed the head along her folds before easing onto him. She sighed and he did too. She sank down to her limit and he held her hips as she rocked them. Her pace was slow at first, she tickled the muscles of his stomach as she moved.

Bucky gasped as he felt the flurry around his cock. His hands slid up her sides and he cupped her breasts as she fucked him. Her moans were a melody. Her breaths as heavy as his own as he was swept up in her. 

She pressed her palms to his stomach as she sped up. Her moans turned shrill and she squealed through her panting breaths. He brought one hand to her ass to steady her motion and pressed his other thumb to her clit. She hissed and bucked against him as she came. She shook as her orgasm piqued in the darkness.

Bucky gripped her hips as she continued to rock against him and he rasped. “I’m going to cum.” He groaned and she fell forward and clung to him.

“Inside me,” She purred and kissed him again. 

He came as he hummed into her lips and she ran her fingers through his hair. She slowed her pelvis as she felt his release and reluctantly parted from his mouth. She leaned her head next to his and shuddered. He exhaled and ran his fingers up her back.

“Shit,” She swore in his ear and lifted herself off of him. She fell onto her back and covered her face. “I’m sorry, Bucky…I…”

“It’s okay,” He said as he pulled her hands away from her face, “We won’t tell him.”

She stayed quiet but let him guide her to him. He held her as his body buzzed. He couldn’t bring himself to feel guilty amidst his rapture. It was like a dream. 

“Sleep,” He cooed as he kissed her forehead. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve returns.
> 
> Warnings: noncon sex (vaginal, anal, violence)
> 
> This is dark!Steve AND dark!Bucky and explicit. 18+ only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. I’m sorry.
> 
> please let me what you know in a comment :) It’s your call but I would forever love you.

_Was it guilt? Is that what kept you distracted? Or was it regret?_ Not regret for what you'd done with Bucky but regret for how far it had all gone. Longing for simpler days, when it was just you and Steve. When you didn't think of him and feel paper thin. When Bucky was just his friend. Nothing more.

You felt it even more as Steve's return loomed. He'd texted you that morning, he'd be back that evening. Two days after it happened. Two days after you woke in Bucky's arms; exhausted but warm. Too weak to pull away until he woke and did so first.

* * *

 

Sitting at your desk, you replayed the scene in your head for the dozenth time. You didn’t say much as you dressed or even when you left. He drove you back to the compound. You parted silently; each to your respective obligations.  He looked at you shyly when he thought you didn’t notice and you did the same back. An unspoken promise not to tell Steve. _Forget about it, move on._

The days passed slowly. Steve didn’t message you much, likely tied up in his mission. You avoided Bucky and he avoided you. It had to end. All of it. Any further and you’d all be too far to turn back. 

You were anxious. You’d never felt this way about Steve. It wasn’t the butterflies that first fluttered when you met or the usual excitement at his homecoming. It was almost fear. Dread, at least. He wasn’t the same either. He’d changed so much you felt like you were strangers. Before, you’d know how he’d react, now you weren’t so sure he’d even listen to you.

The hours drifted by as your mind reeled and you struggled to focus on your work. Your screen blurred in your vision and you found yourself staring at the door. You checked the time and leaned back with a sigh. It was already after five. You rubbed your forehead and closed your email. Tomorrow.

Your phone buzzed as you sat listlessly watching your PC shut down. You hadn’t thought what to do next. You just knew you couldn’t stay there and attempt to seem normal. You grabbed your phone and stood. Go hide in your room and wait for Steve. He’d be back soon enough.

He already was. Your phone flashed with his message. You expanded the bubble and read quickly as your heart caught in your throat. ‘Meet me at the apartment.’ No heart, no love you, just do this. Do what I want. Listen to me. That was Steve now. Selfish.

You sent your ascent, ‘omw’, and left without ado. You grabbed your keys and kept your phone in your pocket but didn’t bother with your purse. You wanted to get it done and over with. Say the words before you lost them. Before you lost your gull.

The drive felt twice as long as the buildings watched you pass. You hoped it was the last time you’d go there. The last time you made that interminable ride and climbed those stairs to the place where you were only a body. You pulled in and tapped your fingers on the steering wheel. Steve’s car was already there.  _Good._

You parked behind him and crossed the street to the front door. Your key barely fit in the slot as your hand trembled. You were nervous. Terrified, even.  _Would he let you say no?_  Well, of course he would. He was still Steve. Still the man you’d fallen in love with. You’d just taken a detour, that was all. This had all just been a phase.

Your legs felt heavy as you climbed the stairs. Your heartbeat pounded in your ears and you stood before the familiar door. You stared at its chipped paint and tarnished handle. It opened before you could knock and you blanched. Steve greeted you with a smile. It was  _him_ , he was still there.

“Hey,” He smiled but made no move to kiss you as he usually did. When you tried to embrace him, he backed away and waved you inside.

“Hey,” You echoed dumbly. “Uh, what’s going on?”

“Come on,” He watched you step inside and closed the door behind you. “I was thinking...we should talk.”

You blinked and turned back to him. “Yeah, I think we should.”

“Sit,” He said and neared you slowly. You went to the couch, the tension clawed at your skin as he sat beside you. “Should I start or do you want to?”

“I…” You looked at him.  _No, it wasn’t him._  You couldn’t tell who it was. Couldn’t tell if he was happy or angry. Couldn’t see anything more than the golden saviour and his righteous ego. “I don’t want to do this anymore. It’s...messy. It’s draining. Steve, I love you and I only want to be with you.”

He nodded as he listened. His palms pressed together as he thought. He bent his head and his golden lashes flicked down as he considered your words. He smiled.

“Are you sure?” He asked and slowly straightened to look at you. “You want this to end? You don’t want...Bucky?”

“No, I want you. I never wanted Bucky. You...You thought I did but I didn’t.” You reached over to touch his wrist and he evaded you again. He slid his phone out of his pocket and opened it. You frowned and watched his thumb flit across the screen. “What are--”

“You really sure you don’t want him?” He held his phone out to you. 

It took a moment for your eyes to adjust to the picture; the overexposure of the night vision footage. You watched yourself straddle Bucky, your hips rocked steadily in frame. You didn’t look away until you climbed off of him. You shook your head and dropped back against the couch with your hands to your temples.

“Steve--”

“He came in you, didn’t he?” Steve snarled.

You closed your eyes and winced. Your lips moved but no words would come.

“And you kissed him.” He was angry. Angrier than you had ever heard him. “You broke the rules.”

“I--I’m sorry, Steve. I’m just so---confused. And lost. And exhausted. I...fucked up but I love you and I never wanted--”

“You always wanted him,” He stood as you reached out to him again. He stepped away and tossed his phone on the coffee table. “If I hadn’t dragged you down to his room and watched him fuck you, you would’ve found a way eventually.”

“What?” You clutched your chest, stunned. “No, I...you--”

“He surely would’ve. Don’t you realize? He’s obsessed with you. He had half your panties in his drawer, cameras in your room. Fuck! Do you know what he told me? He’d fucking jerk off on your bed. Where you slept, where  _we_  slept.” He paced the room angrily. “Does that make you feel special, slut?”

“Don’t call me that,” You rose and neared him. “Don’t.”

“That’s what you are. I’ve seen how much you like it when he fucks you. When he’s got you on his cock. More when I’m in you too. Fucking that little slut mouth.” He scoffed. “You forgot that you’re mine. I say when he fucks you and when he can’t, I do, and I will always be better than him.”

“I can’t--” You shook your head. “I can’t do this anymore, Steve. Not if it’s gonna be like this. Not if this--” You gestured to him. “Is who you’re going to be.”

You made to step past him and he moved in front of you. You changed direction and he blocked you again. He caught your arm and held you in place. You looked up at him; startled, angry. 

“Let me go,” You snapped.

“Go? You can’t just break the rules then go,” He chuckled. “No, no, no. You walk away when I say you do and we’re not quite done yet.”

“Steve!” You pulled away and he grabbed your other arm. “Let me go! I wanna go!”

His hands fell to your waist and he lifted you easily to drape you over his shoulder. The sudden swirl of air around you left your dizzy as you hung from his grasp. He slapped your ass as you kicked your legs and beat upon his broad back. He barely seemed to notice your struggle as he carried you around the couch and to the bedroom door.

“Oh don’t worry, baby,” He growled. “You wanna break the rules? We’re gonna break all the rules tonight.”

-

Bucky sighed when he saw the notification. Perhaps it was more accurately a growl. Steve’s name blinked on his screen, his usual pointedness. ‘Meet me at the apartment. Now.’  _Fuck._ He didn’t think he’d be back so soon. He was hoping he’d have a chance to find his courage and talk to her before they were dragged back to reality.

As usual, he was a coward and he had waited too long. He pushed himself off the bed and yawned. His nap was a failure. He was as sleepless as any night. He pulled on a shirt, a pair of socks, and his shoes. He slipped into his faded black jacket and tucked his keys and phone in his pocket. He didn’t answer Steve. _Let him stew._

He purposely passed her office. She was already gone. He wondered if she was on her way to Steve too. Or maybe she was back in her room awaiting his return. _If she was there, what would he do? Or say?_   _Could he hide the guilt eating at his stomach from his best friend? Could he hide his love for her?_

_Yes, it was love._  He had decided it was. That night when they slept in each others arms, he knew. It was more than some perverted obsession, more than sex, more than whatever Steve felt for her.  _Why, Steve was just fine sharing her like a piece of meat._  Using her body like it was nothing more than a toy. Bucky never wanted that. He’d never wanted to humiliate her, only wanted to be close to her.

That’s why he wanted to talk. He wanted to apologize. He was complicit. He’d used her. It didn’t matter that Steve had told him too, that he was ‘following orders’. That was no excuse for one’s actions. He traded her dignity for his self-indulgence. He was wrong. Steve was wrong and she deserved more than either of them.

He lost himself in his thoughts. His drive to the building was habit. He barely remembered getting in his car or making the turns and stops on the way. He only came back as he stared up at the red brick. He saw their cars awaiting him.  _Shit._  He couldn’t do it. Not again.

Steve would be angry, no doubt, but he’d have his girl. Bucky had no delusions. He knew when it came down to it, she would choose Steve. He was okay with that, as long as she was happy. As long as it was what she wanted. 

He took his keys out and walked up the crooked pavement to the door. The stairs he took slowly, dreading his arrival. He shuffled on the worn carpet in front of the apartment. He listened but heard nothing from within. He knocked on the door but no answer came. The door was unlocked and he entered cautiously.

Her keys were on the floor. Steve’s phone was on the table next to hers and the bedroom door was closed. The hairs on his neck stood on end and he neared the coffee table. He bent and took her phone. No notifications. He traded it for Steve’s and it unlocked with the slide of his thumb. 

A program was already open and had prevented it from locking. He hit the triangle in the middle of the black rectangle and a dim vision appeared before him. His chest clenched as he recognized her back as her hips moved without relent. His hands were on her ass and the angle allowed a glimpse of his dark hair spread across the pillow. _Oh no._

“You should’ve known I’d have cameras,” The bedroom door was open and Steve leaned against the frame. His arms were crossed and he wore a cynical smirk. “I got the idea from you after all.”

“Steve,” Bucky blackened the screen and set the phone back on the table. “I--”

“I haven’t done anything yet. She’s fine. Impatient, I think.” Steve continued. 

“What--What are you going to do to her?” Bucky pushed his shoulders back.

“You think I’m going to hurt her?” Steve hissed. 

“Again?” Bucky countered, “Yeah. What would you call what you’ve been doing to her?”

“And you’ve been doing,” Steve accused and stood straight as he dropped his arms. “Come on. All I wanna do is go over the rules...with both of you.”

“Steve--”

“You’re supposed to be my friend,” Steve interjected and closed in so that the super soldiers stood chest to chest. “We had an agreement. You broke it. For once in your life, own up to your actions.”

“Fuck you.” Bucky spat back.

“I never had to share her with you. Ever. I chose to,” Steve’s face was contorted in anger. “And if I choose to, I can make sure you never see her ever again. I mean. Not a glimpse.”

“You don’t own her--”

“Yeah, I do actually. And I own you too. Every time I told you to bend her over, you did. Every time I told you to shove your dick down her throat, you did. So you’re going to go in the room, sit down, and take your punishment like a man.” Steve barked. “If you don’t want to, I’ll drag her out in the street naked and fuck her for all to see what a slut she is.”

Bucky’s metal hand formed a fist. He exhaled darkly and for a moment thought of throttling Steve. Then it flew away. He remembered all the things Steve had done for him. Kept him from jail, saved him from death, placed his own life on the line for the former Winter Soldier, and after all that, had let him divulge in this twisted fantasy. His fingers went limp and he nodded.

“Just...I don’t wanna hurt her.” Bucky said.

“Don’t you worry, you won’t be touching her.” Steve grinned in triumph. “Go on.”

He turned and pointed to the bedroom. Bucky moved slowly, his legs weighed down in dread. Steve followed closely as he entered the bedroom and he stopped short. Steve shoved him further in and shut the door as Bucky stood in shock. She was on the bed, hands tied to the head board and her ass up in the air.

“Good girl,” Steve neared the bed and smacked her ass. She whimpered. Her ass was raw with hand prints already. She closed her eyes as she saw Bucky and bit down on the gag in her mouth. “Sit down.” Steve pointed to the chair. “Now.”

Bucky stared at her. This was his fault. He shook his head. At his selfishness. At his fear. At the way he felt so weak when faced with this man he called his friend. He exhaled shakily and sat down.

“Now, don’t you dare look away.” Steve drawled as he rounded the bed.

-

Steve had watched the video at least a dozen times since that night. Every time he did, he felt the same pang of anger. The same stab in his chest that told him he’d lost control. Worse, he had pushed her away.

Yet the more he thought of it, the way she rocked her hips, the way they’d kissed, the sheer pleasure of their bodies as they worked in tandem, he became more convinced of their ploy. It wasn’t his fault, it was theirs. 

They’d conspired against him. Bucky had stolen her panties and planted his little cameras in her room. And Steve saw the way she’d delighted in their first romp. As much as she’d claimed her innocence, he heard her true confession in every orgasm. Saw it in the tremble of her legs as she came on another man’s cock.

He had made himself clear. There was no excuse. No way they could misunderstand his simple rules. Yet they had and so he needed to remind them.

He tilted his head as he watched her on the bed. Her ass wiggled as she adjusted her legs under her. Her muscles strained as her hands were bound above her head. Steve pulled off his shirt and tossed it away as he paced along the foot of the bed. He kicked his shoes off next and unzipped his fly. He chuckled and continued to undress casually. Every step he had a new idea of how to make her pay. How to make them both pay.

His own best friend had betrayed him. A man he’d almost died for, almost lost his career for. That hurt just as much as her betrayal. He leaned a knee on the bed and glanced over at Bucky. His eyes were wide as he gripped the arms of the chair. His gaze was glued to the woman on the bed. He looked repulsed and even afraid. As scared as she had looked when he’d dragged her into the room.

He turned his attention back to her. He came up behind her on his knees and shoved his hand between her legs. He felt around and she was disappointingly dry. She flinched as he roughly rubbed her clit and her little whines started to annoy him. “You better get wet soon, honey. Either way I’m going in.” 

He slapped her ass with other hand and she squeaked through her gag. He sensed movement in the corner of his eye as Bucky shifted in the chair. “Steve…”

“Shut up,” He snarled over his shoulder. 

He played with her but she didn’t get very wet. She trembled as he withdrew his hand and moved closer. His cock poked her ass and her body tensed. He smacked her ass again and pushed his tip down between her cheek until he reached her pussy. She turned her face to the mattress in her shame and he pressed his head to her entrance.

She stretched around him slowly. She hissed as he got deeper. She was tight, reluctant. He didn’t care. He paused with only his tip inside and waited. After a moment, she lifted her head in confusion. He slammed into her with all his force and she dropped her head back down with a grunt. He stayed deep inside her and wiggled his hips.

“That’s the only cock you need,” He growled. “Right?”

She nodded fervently into the mattress and he grabbed her hips. He drew back and dipped back inside. He pulled himself out entirely and sank back in several times and lingered again. He slowly thrust and watched as each time his cock left her it glistened more than the last. He sped up carefully. Just a little at a time but jerked his hips hard enough to make her flesh clap. 

When he had the whole bed shaking he sensed the quiver. Her fingers wrapped around the straps of her bounds and her breathing picked up. She was going to cum. He knew her body well. Knew when she was at her peak and he intended to push her to the bottom and leave her broken. 

He grabbed the back of the gag tied around her head and wrenched her back. Her back arched as he did and he pounded into her without relent. Her groans were muffled by the gag and the sound of her pussy clinging to his cock filled the room. 

“Yeah, you like that, you fucking slut,” He brought his other hand to her forehead as he gripped her head entirely. “Cum, you fucking slut. Yeah, you can’t even help yourself.”

Her whimpers were delectable as she came and her walls pulsed around him. She was wetter than ever now. He slid in and out of her easily and soon he was chasing his own orgasm. The wave rose from his pelvis and threatened to burst all the way to his fingertips.

“What was my rule? No cumming inside,” He said. “You remember that. Yeah, you wanna be filled with it, don’t you? Only mine.”

She couldn’t answer through her gag as she struggled to breath around it. The sparks erupted and his hips sputtered as he came suddenly. He impaled her as he spilled inside of her and he twitched until he was spent. He let go of her and her head fell heavily to the mattress.

He pulled out of her inch by inch. When at last he was completely unsheathed, his cum spilled from her and clung to the end of his cock. He ran his fingers through the mess and shoved some back inside her. Her legs threatened to collapse and he slapped her ass in warning.

“Ass up.” He warned.

He looked over at Bucky; his blue eyes shone at the scene yet he was entranced by the horror. Steve turned back to her and shoved himself back inside. She flinched in surprise. He kneaded her ass and pulled her cheeks apart. He circled his thumb around her tight ring and she tried to pull away. 

He slipped his hand down and dragged his thumb through the slickness that had gathered around her pussy. He worked in and out of her steadily as he dragged his fingers back up. He spread her arousal around her hole and she tensed again. He pushed against her ring and sneered. “Relax.”

She relented but only as he kept poking against her asshole. At last his thumb slipped inside and he pushed as deep as he could go. He worked his thumb in time with his cock and soon the tension left her muscles. She was close to cumming again. He pulled his thumb out and stopped. Only his tip was inside her as he stilled.

“So, we wanna break rules?” He peeked over at Bucky and smirked. He reached 

He looked down at her and pulled out entirely. He stroked his cock and guided it to her asshole. Her head shot up and she tried to push her legs out from beneath her. Steve caught her hip with one hand and pushed his cock to her ring. He heard the subtle groan of the chair and listened to her breathing pick up as she stretched around his head.

Her head was turning back and forth as he got deeper. Her shoulders tightened and she pulled helplessly at her bounds. He chuckled and reached to undo the gag. As it fell away from her mouth she cried out. “Stop! Steve!”

“You wanna break the rules? We’re breaking all the rules.” He was halfway in. She was so tight it almost hurt. He’d never fucked a woman like that before. It felt delicious.

“Please.” She sobbed. “It hurts. It hurts. S-St-Stopppppp.”

She wailed as he bottomed out and he sighed. He eased out and thrust back in and heard the tears in her voice as she yelped. He pulled back again, ready to go even harder when he was suddenly pulled off his knees. 

Steve’s hands flew up to the vibranium arm that wrapped around his neck and tightened. As he was dragged off the bed by Bucky he kicked off the edge and they both flew back and collided with the chair. The two men fell into a heap and rose at the same time as they turned on each other.

Steve dodged Bucky’s punch and threw one of his own. He missed too and was knocked back by a strike across his chest. He returned it in kind and the soldier traded jabs in the small space as they crashed into wall and furniture alike. 

Steve aimed another fist across Bucky’s cheek but he dipped out of the way. Once more his vibranium snaked around Steve and they struggled in a clutch. Each fighting for the upper hand. They hit the wall and Bucky’s elbow landed against Steve’s neck and he held him there with slight pressure against his larynx.

“She said stop,” Bucky’s eyes burned as he glared at his friend. Former friend.

For a moment they just stared at each other. A stolid commiseration. A startling realization.

“Get the fuck off me,” Steve croaked against the lack of air.

“No, not if you’re going to hurt her,” Bucky retorted. 

“She’s mine.” Steve grabbed Bucky’s unyielding arm. “She’ll never be yours.”

Bucky’s eyes flared and he inhaled as if he had been struck. His jaw squared and the pressure on Steve’s throat slowly lessened. Bucky lowered his arm and took a step back as he glanced over at the bed. He frowned and shook his head.

“You can leave now,” Steve gloated, “I’m done with you. And so is she.”

Steve was stunned by the force. The sudden electricity that seized his jaw as Bucky punched him and his head slammed back against the wall. Steve slid down the wall as he cradled his chin, his mouth tasted of iron as he felt the trickle along his lips. His vision was hazy as he watched the dark shadow retreat.

Bucky knelt on the bed to untie her as Steve tried to stand. “Don’t fucking move or I’ll hit you again. Harder.” Bucky’s voice cut through him and lowered. “Are you okay? Careful…” The voice faded as Steve sat in shock and spat his blood onto the carpet.


End file.
